Black Order
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: HPLotR Xover. COMPLETE! Harry is Gandalf, Hermione is Sauron. Gandalf loves Sauron, but does Sauron love him back? Obviously NOT slash.
1. How She Decided to Turn

**Chapter 1: How She Decided to Turn**

Hermione Granger walked onto Platform nine and three quarters, the train steamed and gave her a sense of happiness just being there.

"Move it, Mudblood," a rude blonde shouted. Hermione didn't know what this meant, but it sounded terrible.

For now, she ignored him and entered the train, taking a seat next to a few giggly girls. Hermione didn't like the frivolous casualties that people thought girls had to act. She didn't seem like it, but Hermione was really independent and thought about more important things than…what other girls thought was important.

"You, Mudblood," the blonde from before shouted. Hermione was already getting annoyed by him. "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger, and I am not a Mudblood."

"You have Muggle parents, right?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, wondering how that was relevant.

"Then you're a Mudblood."

"Shove off, Malfoy! We don't need your idiocy in here," one girl shouted at him. Hermione thanked the girl. Her name was Cho Chang, a second year.

"Thanks. What exactly is a 'mudblood?'"

Cho leaned back and sighed. "It means dirty blood; a foul name for Muggle born witches and wizards. I'm not surprised that Malfoy would dare to use it in public. It's worse than a swear word."

Hermione looked down, shocked that someone would be so cruel.

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked up to see a round faced boy. "Have you seen my toad, I can't seem to find him."

"No, sorry," Cho said. Hermione felt sorry for him and stood to help him look for a loose toad.

Opening one compartment, she realized that she barged in on two boys. One boy had round glasses and black hair that was really messy. He looked rather thin as well. The other was tall and had red hair and freckles. The red haired boy also had dirt on his nose.

"Have either of you seen a toad?" She asked. "A boy named Neville lost one." They shook their heads and Hermione noticed that the red haired boy had a worn out looking wand in his hand. Hermione tried not to look too excited. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then," she challenged, doubting that either of them new enough to magic to perform it perfectly.

"Sunshine, Daisies, Buttermellow…Turn this stupid fat rat yellow," the red head said, nothing happened. Hermione tried not to laugh.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked, but continued before he could answer. "Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I tried some spells and they all worked fine for me." She sat next to the red head, across from the other boy. "For example; _Orculus Reparo_." The boy's glasses repaired instantly. "That's better isn't it?" Realization dawned on her. "Holy cricket!!! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She said snobbishly to the other boy.

"Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure. Well, I suggest you get into your robes. I expect that we'll be arriving soon," with that she left, laughing to herself. She had never seen such stupid boys in her life!

Once at the school, she was selected for Gryffendor and quickly befriended a prefect, most likely that Ron Weasley's older brother due to the freckles and red hair. His brother was kind of cute.

Dinner ended and Hermione headed to her dormitory with some of the other girls. Hermione tried to ignore them, but it was unavoidable.

"It's nice to meet you; I'm Pavarti Patil. This is Lavender Brown. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh…such a pretty name!" Lavender fawned. Hermione was getting really annoyed by these two girls.

"Well, goodnight," Hermione said.

The next few days were hectic and horrible. Slytherins would call her a Mudblood every chance they got. On Halloween, a Slytherin fourth year attacked her. Thankfully, Professor Sinistra stepped in and the Slytherin was sent to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione ran before the Professor could take her to Professor McGonnagal about the bullying problem.

Hermione shoved passed Harry and Ron and the other Gryffendor boys, running as fast as she could to the girl's bathroom. Looking in the mirror, the words that the Slytherin said echoed in her mind.

_Nothing but an ugly, mudblood Gryffendor. That's what you are. People like you are only going to turn out as Dumbledore's pawns. Maybe even Potter's slut._

Hermione tried to block out the voices, but couldn't. She dragged herself in a stall and sobbed…

She cried until dinner was over, but when she exited the stall, she was shocked when she saw the troll.

"Hermione! Get out of here!" She looked over and saw Harry and Ron tackle the troll, Hermione was still too weak to run, so she slumped to the ground and stared at the troll which Ron was distracting.

"Hermione, come on!" Harry urged. She couldn't budge…_Potter's slut_…Hermione began to cry again, just when she thought she had no more tears. Harry looked over at the Troll and jumped onto it's back, and clumsily stuck his wand up it's nose. The troll went nuts and tried to clobber Harry.

Ron, at that point, much to Hermione's shock, mastered the levitation spell, and thus, knocked out the troll.

Teachers came swarming in and Hermione finally was able to stand.

"It was my fault Professor McGonnagal," Hermione said. "I thought I could handle it, because I read all about trolls. I was wrong. If Harry and Ron didn't come when they did, I'd be dead."

Hermione walked back to Gryffendor Tower with Ron and Harry in silence.

"Erm, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione looked at him. "Ron and I wanted to apologize."

"Yeah; since it was our fault that you got into this. I mean, if I wasn't being a thick headed idiot none of this would have happened," Ron said.

Hermione looked at them strangely. "It wasn't because of you guys that I was crying in the bathroom in the first place."

Harry and Ron smiled and helped her into the tower.

Ever since, she was friends with them; although she had a lot of arguments with Ron for the next few months. Overall, Hermione became great friends with Harry and Ron.

Hermione helped Harry keep up with school and Quidditch and helped Ron to keep up in general.

She was still called a Mudblood when no one was with her, but she learned to block it out.

Finally she broke in second year. Draco Malfoy called her a Mudblood in front of her friends and both the Slytherin and Gryffendor Quidditch teams.

Ron tried to curse him but the spell backfired and cursed himself. Ron was dragged to Hagrid's house.

This is how she decided to defy all she believed in.


	2. Going Bad Behind Their Eyes

Chapter 2: Going Bad Behind Their Eyes

Despite what everyone saw, Hermione was not the innocent, intellectual know it all. That was an alliby that she decided to keep up with in her second year after Malfoy had called her a Mudblood. She was sad and humiliated at first by it. Now, she was just furious.

Hermione, in her spare time, would study the dark arts, but disguised the books she read on the subjects to look like Hogwarts a History. She reeled in information like a leech when it came to the dark arts. In fact, she believed that she might be the first Gryffendor to go bad completely.

Before third year, Hermione and her friends went to Magical Menagerie and the first thing that caught her eye was a large, bushy ginger cat with a squashed face. Approaching the cat, Hermione realized this was the pet she wanted. The cat looked at her and seemed to smile.

**_A student of the Dark Arts I see._** A voice said inside her head. Hermione looked around but there was no one. **_The cat, Hermione; I am the cat._** Hermione looked at the cat and her eyes widened the cat was sitting up and looking strait at her with emerald green eyes and a shrewd smile was on its lips.

"Who are you?"

_**Not aloud, my dear. My name is Morgoth. But I want you to name me Crookshanks.**_

_Why do you think I'm going to take you?_

**_Because I can teach you everything I know, I am the Alvatair of the Shadow. _**(AN: Alavatairs are in the Silmarillion. A prequel to the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. Morgoth was, from what I understood, the father of Sauron and the Alvatair or god of the Shadow.)

_And you can teach me everything I'll need to know?_

_**And more, my dear! In time, this world will be ours for the taking. But first, we must defeat that fool; Voldemort. My poor, poor orcs and goblins need a ruler and Voldemort in no way shape or form is suitable to lead them. But you…Hermione Granger…you are wise and well taught. Any can fall to your feet and worship you like a queen. I can teach you everything you need to know. Adopt me and take me to Hogwarts. No one will suspect that I am there. The world can not undergo a perfect change unless Voldemort is defeated and you take his place in the hidden land of Mordor. I can take you there. I can shower you with knowledge and riches. I will love you as if you were my daughter. And I will train you until you are better even then the best generals.**_

_All I need to do is adopt you and take you in as my pet._

_**Simple as that. You want to teach that fool, Draco Malfoy, a lesson on lesser blood, do you?**_

_Yes._

_**I can help you there. You, Hermione Granger, you are a queen of stature and greatness. Beautiful and terrible. All will love you and despair.**_

Hermione looked at the cat and smiled. Someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around, Hermione saw one of the clerks. "Do you want him?" Hermione looked back at the cat and smiled.

"Yes. I do."

Viktor Krum was, at one point, a great young man. But when he went to Hogwarts for his final year, he met Hermione Granger; a mysterious girl and very beautiful in his eyes. But then again, he met Morgoth before Hermione. He was chosen to be her top general; one of the "Nine," as Morgoth called them.

There was himself, Viktor Krum, Malcolm Baddock, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Lucian Bole, Terrance Higgs, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, and Graham Pitchard. Most of them were from Hermione's school and pretended to hate her when they were recruited to serve her as the Nine over the previous year by Morgoth.

All of them were given an ornamented ring. Each one different from the other. Hermione herself wore a ring as well. But the ring was plain gold. Simple, yet complex for whenever she wore it, it gave off a magical glow and an inscription was written on it in a language that Morgoth taught them: Black Elven.

"Viktor, as the eldest, you are to be the second to Hermione. Her Commander-and-Chief. In time, I believe that you will have a title that will strike fear into the hearts of men and none could defeat you." Morgoth said. But then his mood changed and he turned back to Viktor. "But you are not immortal completely. Only those who are not a man can defeat you." Viktor could never figure this out and never would until the very end.

At the Yule Ball, Viktor felt it was his duty to escort his "Lord" as Hermione preferred to be called over "Lady." And somehow…Viktor believed that the whole "Lord Hermione" thing would come back to haunt him and many others some day.

Viktor had no idea how right he was…

Hermione began her leadership skills by helping Harry rebel against Umbridge. But late at night, Hermione would practice the dark arts with Morgoth's help.

Morgoth suggested Dumbledore's Army. Morgoth told Hermione to lead Umbridge into the forest. Morgoth taught Hermione the blackest magic that ever existed. Not even Voldemort or Grindenwald themselves would have dared to use these spells even if they new about them.

But Hermione used them to control her friends; the spells were undetectable. No one could have noticed any trace of the spells. Not even Harry could feel her presence around him. In fact; it was almost impossible to control Harry.

But that didn't matter, all she needed was to control Ron and have him lead Harry off once in a while…

It was the Eve of the Final Battle. Hermione stayed up all night conversing telepathically with Morgoth.

_What do you want me to do?_

**_Just to get close enough to Harry so that you can control him. Use him to kill Voldemort for you._**

_Since I can't kill Voldemort myself…have the one who can do it without a second thought._

_**Precisely!**_

_Should be easy enough; I just need to remind Harry about all the pain Voldemort caused him. Harry will be so angry; he'll be unable to think about anything but seeing Voldemort's blood._

_**Well thought, my dear. And once Voldemort is dead, we will take the Black Mace.**_

_Could you explain?_

**_When I first approached the world, I constructed a weapon that I and only one of my choosing can use and bear; like that ring on your finger. There is a spell to summon the mace and enable you to use it: Accio Sarcista en Marochke. _**

_I'll do my best, Morgoth._

_**I know, my daughter. I know.**_

The day arrived and Hermione walked out next to Harry, concentrating on controlling him. After a few minutes of concentration, Harry was following her every command without knowing it. When he caught sight of Voldemort, he charged, focusing his anger and hatred all on Voldemort.

The abrupt attack shocked everyone except Hermione, though no one noticed. Moments later, Voldemort had fallen to the ground, dead; Hermione took care of the Horcruxes over the years which was why they couldn't be found, save the ring and the diary. Hermione released her hold on Harry and raised her wand to the sky.

"ACCIO SARCISTA EN MARCHOKE!!" She yelled. The sky darkened and rain began to pour. Thunder rumbled and lightening clashed, but an object came floating through the air and towards her. It slowed as it approached the summoner and Hermione grabbed hold of it…

Hermione woke and saw someone next to her, sleeping soundly in a chair. Sitting up, she saw the Black Mace on the counter next to the sleeping form, which began to stir.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione stretched.

"What?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well. Why did you summon that Black Mace?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him, faking puzzlement.

"The Black Mace?"

"Don't play games with me right now, Hermione. I realize now that you aren't the same person you were in first or second year anymore."

"Harry, I really don't know what you're talking about Harry. I never summoned that thing." Harry grabbed her by the arms and held her tightly, but roughly.

"We all saw you summon it, Hermione. Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, Snape, McGonnagal, Lupin and I. The Malfoys have studied and collected different types of dark items. But they dared not find the Alvatair Morgoth's weapon. Which is that…that thing on the table." Harry hissed. He let go and looked out the window. "Please tell me that you were possessed by someone at that time. Tell me you weren't in your right mind."

"Harry, why would you think that I would summon the Black Mace?" Hermione said innocently. "I swear upon my life, I'm alright."

"For your sake, Hermione Jane Granger, you better be telling the truth, because if your not, I might as well just jump out this window!" He hissed.

"Harry," Hermione said, unable to hide the smile, "do you even know what you're saying?"

"As a matter of fact, Hermione, I do." Hermione's smile disappeared. "If you are turning evil…well…then I don't know what I'll do about it. I already had Voldemort to deal with. I don't want to have to kill my best friend. I…I love—"

"Love me?" Hermione scoffed. "Well, I'm sorry Harry, but if you insist on not joining me, then we must part. I've had enough of the whole good girl routine that I've had to keep up for five years." Hermione strode out of the Hospital Wing, the Black Mace in her hand.


	3. The Order of Light

Chapter 3: The Order of Light

POV switch: Harry's pov

When he saw Hermione summon the Black Mace, he tried to deny that she really did this. But she did. She told him that she did. To say the least, Harry was hurt. No. Not just hurt; heart broken. He had liked Hermione for a year and hoped that he could confess it to her after the war.

Now, he wasn't sure what he could do now, Draco Malfoy and him had become leaders of the new Ministry; now located at Orthanc, a tower in Belfast (a part of the UK next to Ireland). He and Malfoy were renamed Gandalf the Grey and Saruman the White. Located at the top of the tower was a pentagram that would serve as a way to communicate with other wizards and spy on Hermione, otherwise known as the Dark Lord Sauron.

Malfoy and Harry were often known as the White Wizard and the Grey Pilgrim. Though Malfoy did not travel much, he befriended the Elves, who had began to evolve into the fairest creatures on the Earth, and the Ents, often traveling in Fangorn Forest.

Harry on the other hand, traveled world wide and gained more names than any could imagine. The order of the Phoenix's name was changed to the Order of Light; a group of wizards and witches that fought against Mordor.

To the West, Harry was Mithrandir, to the North; Gandalf. He rarely went to the south and the East. Soon, he was never known in the East as it was.

While visiting the Dwarves; he noticed that they were given gifts from Mordor. "Lord Sauron's gift of peace," they told him. "We think that she will come back to the light soon."

The elves were also given similar gifts, but they were less easily persuaded as the dwarves were of Hermione's loyalty.

What were these gifts? Rings. Three rings to the Elves, seven to the Dwarves. Harry learned that nine wizards were already shanghighed into her service with rings of their own.

News soon reached that Young Elves were being taken by the Nine and rebred into Orcs. The horror of this stung Harry's heart and he new that there was now, nothing that he could do.

Christmas Eve approached. Harry left Orthanc and went on a walk through Fangorn in the snow. But he noticed that he wasn't the only one; Hermione and two Orcs were patrolling the area, Crookshanks in her arms.

"Snaga!" One said to the other, "Gandalf the Grey apprpoaches; tell the Dark Lord—"

"No need, Slave. I will converse with the Wizard, stay behind me." She said. Approaching Harry, she stopped five feet away. "Hello Harry," she greeted.

"Hermione."

"Don't address the Dark Lord Sauron as such." The younger Orc shouted, drawing his sword.

"Peace, Grobamath," she said to the Orc, who sheathed the sword, but kept a hateful eye on Harry. "Enjoying a stroll before Christmas, my friend?"

"We aren't friends anymore, Hermione." Harry said. Hermione pouted and took another step closer.

"Can we just forget that for the moment? I wanted to talk to you."

"What do we have to talk about? You kidnapped children and turned them against their families; these Orcs for instance were once Elves. Even Dobby's son was taken by the Nine. I wouldn't be surprised if one of these two was Shaggy."

"Dobby? Oh! I thought Dobby died fighting to keep his son from my warriors. He survived?" Hermione asked, feigning shock and ignorance. Harry clutched his newly aquirred staff tightly and his hands shook. "Elves would do anything to protect their children now adays; they even fled into the forests, sad really, I used to fight for the rights they have now."

"And you want to take it from them now? Just when they have required it?!" Harry shouted. Hermione looked at him in the eyes and Harry fought the urge to back away; her eyes were no longer brown like they were. Two eyes wreathed in flame.

"Don't be so shocked, Gandalf Stormcrow," Hermione said. "This is a gift from the Alvatair Morgoth." Crookshanks purred loudly as Hermione stroked his head. Harry looked at the cat and at Hermione.

"The cat? The cat did this to you!?" Harry yelled, staring at Crookshanks with hate. "That's not an animal!"

"Correct; Crookshanks is an Alvatair. In fact, he's my mentor and adopted father so to speak: Morgoth." Hermione said, but set the cat on the white powder, and looked at Harry again. "I wanted to talk of other matters, Harry. Why don't you visit me? Or Ron for that matter. I'm actually beginning to miss you two. How's Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys? What new creatures have come to life in this Earth? Being the Great and Powerful Gandalf, you could answer this."

"But you ought to be able to answer these yourself, Sauron. Being the all knowing Wicked Witch of the age." Harry snarled. Hermione smirked.

"You made it very clear that you loved me some time ago at school; after the battle against Voldemort. Threatened to commit suicide from the Hospital Wing window. Being that I am the Dark Lord now, I would have thought you'd commit suicide already. Have you decided that as long as I live, you will try to stop me and 'return me to the light,' just so we could be together and if I die, then you will be unable to live on?" She asked, mocking him. She laughed at his bewildered face. "So I thought: you are unable to live without me! How melodramatic: the great Gandalf and the Powerful Sauron, old friends turned enemies! In the end, dying together because of _love_!" She and the Orcs burst into laughter.

Harry's teeth were grinding, hands shaking, and magical bursts flowing from his anger. "A black heart is what killed Voldemort! That is your end, Hermione!" She laughed.

"No, Harry; physically, you killed Voldemort, but you wouldn't have had the strength. I placed you under a spell that would have meant for me to call upon all your anger and hate towards him. I killed Voldemort. Not a black heart, not even a pure heart could have done it without the control over their anger and hate. The power that Voldemort didn't know was inside of me, not you. A mere pawn in Morgoth's plan."

"Hermione…please. Come back to the light."

"I think not; I'll stick with the Shadow and Darkness. Far more appealing than fighting for the good of others. What is there to gain from that? Goodbye Harry. Come Slaves," Hermione said, picking up the cat and walking away. Harry stared at her retreating back and fell into the snow, sobbing.


	4. The Order of Darkness

Chapter 4: The Order of Darkness

Hermione entered Minas Morgul, and set Morgoth on the ground as she headed to rest for the hour. Screams of the Elves and Men that were taken into her service or captured filled her ears. She was at first, nauseated and annoyed by the noise, now she just blocked it out with no problem whatsoever.

Morgoth yawned and jumped onto the pillow that he rested on (he was, of course, still a cat after all). "Sleep well, my father," Hermione said to him as he laid his head on his paws.

The Black Order was the White Order's alternate group. Mostly conjoined of the Nine, Orcs, "evil" Men, herself and Morgoth. Hermione hated to admit it, but she wished Harry and Ron would at least try to understand why she did what she did; joined Mordred and became the next Dark Lord.

But it was feeble wishing; they were still enraged with her. Well…Ron was enraged. Harry was heartbroken.

When Harry told her that he would jump out a window for her, she could have laughed in his face. But the look he gave her told her that if she laughed, he would do it. But now, fifty years later, he still hadn't killed himself: tied his life to hers. If she died, he would die. Hermione closed the curtains and changed into a nightgown.

But she did not go to sleep just yet. In fact, she sat in bed wondering why Harry would commit his life to stay with her until she was dead. She may never know, but she did not believe in the whole true love thing anymore. Neither did Harry, so the only theory she could come up with was that he believed that she would come back to the light.

HA! As if! Hermione closed her eyes and laid down on the bed. Morgoth looked up and tilted his head to the side.

"Well, Morgoth, the old fool will die if I die."

_**Impossible notion, my daughter. Do you really believe that he loves you enough to perform a soul binding spell?**_

"A soul binding spell…yes…Harry—"

_**Gandalf, my dear. His name is Gandalf.**_

"I do not think of him as that. He has been my friend many years before now, Father. Give me the chance to go to war. To meet the fools!"

_**Not yet! We do not want the men and elves to know that the Dark Lord is a woman. Shanghai the fools into your service.**_

"Harry is no fool."

_**Saruman, I mean. Take control of him, control him as if he were a pawn.**_

"How? Saruman is not a fool either."

_**I know that; it'll take time to possess him. To trick him into service.**_

"I'll try, but we have a great rivalry dating all the way back to school." Hermione said. Morgoth fell silent and laid his head down on his paws, thinking.

_**Wait until the opportune moment. When all least expect it. When he least expects it.**_

Hermione smiled at the cat and went to sleep…

Morgoth waited till she fell asleep to stray away from the tower and explore the domain his adopted daughter created. He was bowed to by the slaves she created and was impressed by their abhorrent, monstrous beauty. The nine were now robed and aging into monsters. The only one who seemed to take up his duty better than the rest of the nine was the Witch King of Angmar, Viktor Krum.

There was also the torture chambers; underground and hidden from the eyes of the Delicate Dark Lady/Lord Sauron. The Orcs named her delicate because of her petite frame. But that was on rare occasions that anyone saw her in anything other than armor anymore. Sometimes she would wander in the woods in a simple winter robe that clung to her frame.

Morgoth began to change when the moonlight hit him. In the cat's place was a fiery eyed man with long black hair (Hellsing fans out there, think how long Alucard's hair was at the beginning of the series for this; that's how long it is.) and a handsome build. He was robed in black armor and a robe billowed from behind in the wind.

This is the Father of the Leader of the Black Order: a demonic creature that was as soulless as Voldemort. He had a firm control over his adopted daughter and hid himself behind the green eyes and fur of a cat. The Black Order was growing. Hermione was almost ready for battle. And Morgoth was not going to let anyone get in his way of creating a new world of destruction under the rule of his dear, abhorrently beautiful daughter Hermione.

Yes. She was the perfect leader. The perfect Queen. The Black Lady of Mordor and the Dark Lord of Middle Earth.


	5. The Rise of the Rings

Chapter 5: The Rise of the Rings

(This is in First Person and in the different POVs of several different characters.)

_Three Rings to the Elven Kings under the Sky…_

Before the rise of Sauron, we were well and prosperous. Not only that, we trusted her. She gave us new abilities and we became more beautiful than Humans themselves.

But then she gave us the rings. Nimrodel, Elixaran, and Alkadel. Nimrodel and Alkadel was given to Galadriel and Celeborn, the Lord and Lady of Lorien. Elixaran was given to me, Elrond Half-Elven of Rivendell.

When Hermione became Sauron, we realized we were tricked and resisted the urge of the rings she wrought. The more we tried to dispose of them, the more they seemed to be glued to our fingers.

I sought the council of my godfather and my father's dearest friend, Gandalf the Gray, formerly known as Harry Potter. It was not just Sauron's doing, making us more intelligent and more equal to the humans and wizards. My father and my godfather did not see her intentions until she turned away from the light.

Not even the Great Harry Potter could think of a way to remove the rings. At times I have to remind the aging wizard of her wickedness. Love. Does it never end? Apparently not. My father loved my mother and raised me with Gandalf's help and I became the Elf I am today. But I am loosing myself.

The rings can only hold their hold for so long and we are only to cover their power with ours. May none of my children know the truth of the Three.

_Seven to the Dwarf Lords in their Halls of Stone…_

Vor, Morinalel, Sincara, Mrick, Lorthinel, Shikal, and Alslanel. The seven rings that that She-Devil of a witch betrayed us. Gave us rings of power to show our rank among all the creatures! Now look at us! Controlled by her, is their anything we can do now. She sent dragons after us. She will keep sending these vermin after us until she dies. If she dies!

Is there hope for middle earth now? How can we know. She is unstoppable. No one has been this frightened since the rise of Voldemort. No one fears him as we fear the Dark Lord Sauron. It is like Voldemort is a mere event of the past.

We thought we would be respected and not thought of as we used to be years ago. The elves agree with us. But we still hold our grudge against the elves. Dwarves are we, the miners and finders and makers of gold and mithril. Never will we trust those of Mordor again!

_Nine to Mortal Men doomed to Die…_

We knew what we were getting ourselves into when we joined her. We knew that we would be her servants sooner or later. But now? Now we regret it more than any could imagine. But we can not repress the call like the elves and the dwarves. We have no choice but to obey her call.

The call that comes to us through our rings: Slingel, Armanan, Shinali, Eriskanel, Crombenor, Mordrenal, Nighstelan, Brinstador, and Jonsenan. Do we have a choice? We took an oath. We are indentured servants to a Cruel Master and soldiers of a Harsh Commander.

We answer the call and become the Nazgul, the name of the Creatures we ride. We will no longer defy the reality of this change of our lives…

_One for the Dark Lord on her Dark Throne…_

It is time.

_One Ring to find them _

Bow to me, my servants.

_One Ring to rule them _

I am the Dark Lord of Mordor.

_One Ring to bring them all _

May evil reign.

_And in the Darkness, bind them…_

I am Sauron, Queen of Mordor and soon, I shall be the Queen of Middle Earth.


	6. The Death of Queen Ramona

Chapter 6: The Death of Queen Ramona, Isiuldur's Mother

Hermione, or Sauron, flipped from ancient texts, scanning old history books on the dark arts. Occasionally, she would stop and look at the ring on her finger. How was she going to make it a horcrux unless she figured out how others did it?

Sauron snarled and placed another book on the desk. She had been searching for nearly two days now, letting the Witch King handle the brewing war…for now. Hermione pulled down yet another book and flipped through its pages. There was a highlighted passage that caught her eye and she turned back to it.

_To create a horcrux, the creator must extract a piece of their soul into an object of choice_. _To extract one's soul, a blood sacrifice must me made from the words "Avada Kedavra." Once done, the creator of the horcrux may say this incantation: "Alish Meor Cramen." This incantation only works when the blood sacrifice is complete and the creator places their wand point to their heart, then to their chosen object as they finish the incantation._

Hermione smiled and tore the page out, going to her throne…

Luna Lovegood had created Gondor with her remaining magic and became its Queen in the New Era of Earth. She died at the age of 83. Now, her great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter and her Husband ruled Gondor. A baby had just recently been born to them and they named him Isiuldur.

Queen Ramona, great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter of Queen Luna, stared out in the night sky, where all could be seen before her. One thing that caught her eye specifically was Gandalf the Grey, and a dark figure speaking with each other…

"Hermione?"

"It's not Hermione any more, Harry. You know this. My name is Sauron." Hermione hissed.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Sauron, then. Do you really plan to go on with this war?"

"You are not here to convince me otherwise again, are you, Gandalf?"

"No, call it an old man's curiosity, if you will, Sauron."

"Going far there, aren't you, Gandalf? Calling yourself old would be calling me old as well. I'm insulted."

"I apologize. But remember I don't think well of Dark Lords."

"I've never forgotten that. Which brings up a question of my own: why haven't you given up on me yet?" Sauron asked, looking at Gandalf in the face.

Gandalf smiled and took out a pipe, lit it and puffed a bit. Sauron stared, somewhat shocked.

"Call it a fool's hope: I hope that you'd give up this madness before it consumes you. But for all I may know, it already has."

"I see. Gandalf, since when do you smoke weed? I don't recall—."

"I started after that meeting in Fangorn Forest. I'm sure you remember that."

"Course I do. I'm glad you've gained control over that temper of yours, my old friend."

"You're better off good, like you used to be."

"Harry, I was never good during our years at Hogwarts. Not since third year."

"When you got that thing."

"Oh, Harry—."

"If you're going to insist I call you Sauron, then I insist on Gandalf."

Sauron raised an eyebrow. "Gandalf. Morgoth taught me everything I know, more than Dumbledore could have taught me. Yet here we are, five hundred years old. You call yourself old when you look not a day over 75."

"Easy for you to say, you haven't aged since you turned 50!" Gandalf said, glaring at her. Sauron smirked.

"Well, we can't all stay young. Seriously, I can't see why woman say that fifties the breaking point of all youth. Compared to us, fifty's like fifteen." Sauron said. Gandalf gave her a worried look.

"Are you sure that being evil's good for you're health?"

"Gandalf!!" The two of them looked at the direction of the voice. Sauron smirked and pulled out the Black Mace.

"Sauron, what the hell are you thinking, you'll kill her!" Gandalf shouted.

"Precisely," Sauron said.

"Ramona, get back to Gondor!"

"_Avada Kedavra!!!"_ Sauron screeched.

"NO!!!"

Ramona was hit in the chest by the green light and she curved backwards, falling to the ground, dead. Gandalf turned to Sauron, who was muttering under her breath, the tip of the mace gently resting against her heart. She removed the mace and touched the ring on her finger. It glowed redder than fire.

"Sauron…Hermione…?" Gandalf whispered. The ring stopped glowing, but it seemed to have lettering that it did not have before.

Sauron looked at Gandalf again. "Until we meet again, Gandalf Stormcrow." Sauron apparated and Gandalf looked at the dead body of Luna's descendant. He felt rage and sorrow burn inside of him. The only way to stop Sauron now, was to destroy her. To do that, the Ring had to be destroyed…

Sauron sat on her throne, Morgoth sleeping on her lap. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the Ring on her finger. She had modified the spell written on it so that the ring would have more than just a piece of her soul, but it her entire soul: if it ever separated from her body in any way, she would be half dead, as Voldemort was before he regained power. But unlike Voldemort, if the ring was given back to her while she was in her spiritual form, she would regain her full form once reunited with it.

Sauron snapped her fingers and a black sphere materialized. She touched it with black finger. _"Manadra Delingue." _The sphere glowed and she smirked. She snapped her fingers again and the sphere disappeared. She looked up from her throne.

Sauron did not feel like herself anymore. In fact, she felt like she wasn't her past self from five hundred years ago anymore. Hermione was gone.


	7. Gollum Shanghiaed into Service

Chapter 7: Isiuldur Killed, Gollum Shanghaied into Service

_Thirty years later_

Prince Isiuldur was disappointed when Gandalf told him and his father that he wouldn't be riding to war with them.

But there they were; wizard less, but not without allies. The elves of Rivendell, lead by Elrond, and the elves of Lorien, lead by Celeborn, were with them in the fight against Mordor and the Dark Lord Sauron.

Isiuldur learned that the Dark Lord killed his mother, which drove his father into an angry rage. The orcs and the Nine came to them, looking as hideous as ever. The battle began.

Sword against sword, Orc against Elf, Man against Rider. Just as things were looking well for the light, the Witch King of Angmar, the deadliest of the Nine, raised his sword in tribute and all was silenced. The orcs and all evil were silenced, but smirking, there on a large black Dragon, was the Dark Lord Sauron.

Isiuldur was shocked that Mordor was lead solely by a woman. But Sauron was ages old; this woman was only in her fifties with graying hair and bright red eyes. She smirked and jumped down from her steed. Her attire changed and she was covered in armor from head to foot of the blackest steel ever seen in Middle Earth. In her hand was Greafling, the Black Mace. She raised it high and swung, men and elves were hit; they would fly only to hit the ground, or a hard rock, receiving a deadly blow.

Isiuldur's father, out of rage of the murder of his wife, ran to greet the woman in anger.

"Sauron!" He shouted, sword drawn. Sauron looked at him and flung Greafling, hitting him in the chest where he went flying as like the others, hitting rock and fell, dead.

Isiuldur ran to his father's side and cried, mourning the loss. But the woman approached and Isiuldur took his father's sword. The woman stepped on it and the metal broke. Isiuldur was dismayed, but the woman reached to grab him, to use him as a ball meant to be hit. Isiuldur swung the sword, slicing off the woman's fingers. On one of them, was a gold ring in some sort of Elvish. The woman shrieked and all evil beings fled as she seemed to crumble into dust.

Isiuldur looked at the ring, oblivious to the cries of joy from the men and elves. He picked up the ring and his expression glazed over.

"Isiuldur! Isiuldur, you killed her! You killed Sauron!" One man said, Isiuldur looked at him, confused.

"The woman? She was Sauron?"

"You thought Sauron was a man?"

"Isiuldur," they looked up to see Elrond. "Come with me; bring the ring. Sauron is not dead just yet." Isiuldur did as Elrond said and they walked to Mountain of Doom, where the ring was forged.

"Isiuldur, cast it into the fire," Elrond ordered. Isiuldur nodded and was prepared to do so, when it caught his eye.

The ring was just a band of gold, the letters gone, the gold seemed to shimmer in the light…where was the light other than in this ring? It was a ring of power, wasn't it?

"Cast it into the fire!" Elrond shouted as a worried look appeared on his face. Isiuldur looked up and smirked.

"No," with that, Isiuldur walked out, hearing Elrond shout at him…

Years passed and Isiuldur learned the secret of the Ring; with it, he could become invisible. For ten years, he bore it, until…it betrayed him. The ring sank to the bottom of the ocean, where it was long forgotten. And no one heard malevolent laughter when Isiuldur died, no one but Isiuldur himself…

Another thousand years passed and one day, two little water folk were out fishing. Sméagol and Deagol, two friends, in fact, they were relatives distantly related.

Neither had any idea of the history of the lake they fished in as the very lake the ring was imprisoned. As if fate had been playing, Deagol fell in after a large catch and saw the glittering gold of Sauron's ring.

Music filled his ears, _come to me, my dear friend…my dear beloved…into my realm of light and darkness…may you choose to set me free…find in me the one who'll set me free…I will give you eternity…_

Deagol picked up the ring and went back to land. He was soon met up by Sméagol who stared at the ring, hearing the song more clearly and it rang in his ears.

_Come to me, my dear friend…my dear beloved…into my realm of light and darkness…may you choose to set me free…find in me the one who'll set me free…I will give you eternity…live forever in darkness…I will keep you company…I am your precious lover…I am your precious…_

"Give it to us," Sméagol said, sounding slightly odd. Deagol looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because, it's my birthday, and I wants it," Sméagol said, Deagol refused, so Sméagol made a grab for the ring, but was pushed away from Deagol. A fight erupted, ending with murder.

Deagol stopped breathing and Sméagol took the ring out of Deagol's hand. He smiled.

"My precious…" Sméagol said, his voice becoming a harsh croak. He placed the ring on his finger and he was transported to the Ring's world, there, he met a woman who seemed to erupt with power, she was whom Sméagol would be addressing as Precious and Love later in his life.

"Hello, Sméagol," she said. "You are now my slave, do you understand?" Sméagol nodded. "Good." Her kind expression turned into a sneer and she grabbed his throat, 'Your name is now Gollum; you hate lights of all kind; the sun blinds you, as does the moon. Take me to the Mountains, show the ring and I will speak through you to the Orcs." She released him and he fell prostrate to her feet.

"NO! Please Precious, not orcses! Anything but orcses! _Gollum, gollum,_" He said, grabbing the hem of the black dress, sobbing.

"The spell is working better than I imagined. Don't worry, Gollum, they will protect us. Do you understand me, Gollum? Answer me?"

"_Gollum, gollum…_we's understand, Precious…_gollum, gollum."_

Hence this moment, for five hundred years, Sméagol, more commonly known as Gollum, took care of the ring…until the ring began to tire of Gollum. Only to be picked up by a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins…


	8. Riddles

Chapter 8: Riddles

Bilbo looked up and spotted the ring. The soul trapped within tried to reach him, but…this was different…there was no desire but purity despite him being a thief. He picked it up never the less and pocketed it.

Trapped inside the ring, the Soul of Sauron dared not breathe; there were voices.

Gollum apparently wanted to eat the thing, but they made an agreement; if the thief beat Gollum at riddles, then Gollum would have to lead him out of the cave. Gollum agreed and the games began.

"This thing all things devours: Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays king, ruins town, And beats high mountain down." Gollum croaked. The thief thought for a moment and Gollum started to get slightly excited.

"Give me a moment! Aha! Time, the answer is time." The thief said. Gollum cried out in disappointment. "Alright; what has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees; up, up it goes, and yet never grows?"

The ring could feel Gollum's thoughts circle through the ring and the answer came to Sauron just as it did Gollum.

"Mountain," Gollum said, he then proceeded with the next riddle; "No-legs lay on one-leg, two legs sat near on three legs, four legs got some."

The thief took a moment and then snapped his pudgy fingers; "A fish on a little one legged table, a man sitting at the table sitting on a three legged stool, and the cat gets the bones."

Gollum gurgled in disappointment. "Now then, shall we go?"

"NO!! Not over yet, oh no, not over till fat hobbits or us cannot answer."

"Very well," the thief sighed, "An eye in a blue face saw an eye in a green face. 'That eye is like to this eye' said the first eye, 'But in low place not in high place.'"

Gollum took a moment to think, scratching his bald head, then, "Sun on daisies growing on field."

The thief groaned silently, but nodded.

Gollum whooped with joy, then started the next riddle; "Alive without breath, as cold as death; never thirsty, ever drinking, all in mail never clinking."

The thief rubbed his forehead, no answer was coming to him, Gollum began to drool; the ring could feel the hunger in her servant— "Fish!"

Gollum screamed and hissed, but the thief continued: "It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,  
cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life, kills laughter."

Gollum gurgled unpleasantly then cackled: "Dark."

"Drats…"

"Thirty white horses on a red hill, first they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still," Gollum rolled on. The ring didn't move enough for the thief to feel it, but the soul inside was fidgeting with apprehension.

"Oh! Teeth," the thief said. The soul was impressed; the thief had to have been educated at some time in his life. "I have another riddle; a box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid."

Gollum growled slightly—_"Gollum, gollum."_ He stopped hacking and thought for a moment…"Egg."

The Thief sighed.

"Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouth-less mutters."

The thief fidgeted slightly…"Oh, I…think it's wind…" Gollum cried out angrily.

"Now, one more riddle."

"But…I just said all the riddles I know…"

"Then we wonders…we wonders if hobbits is tasty…"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, let me think of one more…" He placed his hand in the pocket and an idea struck him, when he fingered the ring. "What do I have in my pocket?"

Gollum silenced and a moment later began listing any possible thing that could be in a pocket; none of which was "ring."

"Well, you couldn't guess; that means I win. You will lead me out of here and back to my company," the thief said. Gollum sighed and told him that he would be back soon. Moments later, Gollum could be heard screaming. The thief took the ring out and placed it on his finger. Moments later, Gollum came out and looked around.

"It's gone! Precious! It's gone…the hobbits…he stole it from us! Thief! Thief! He must know the way out!" At that moment, Gollum ran right past the thief and headed up the winding tunnels. The Thief, whom was named Bilbo Baggins, followed him with the soul right behind him…When Gollum blocked the entry way, Bilbo raised his sword but the soul stopped him.

_Why should I kill him? Poor thing had been living in this madness for years? Those who ought to die deserve life while those who live ought to die. I will spare him for now…_

Bilbo stayed his hand and sheathed his sword, then he jumped over Gollum and the soul followed him.

Moments later, she, the soul that is, could hear the voices of others calling out Bilbo's name. She saw a glimpse of several dwarves and a wizard…he looked familiar…

_Harry!_

Bilbo took off the ring and approached them.

"I'm alright."

"Bilbo Baggins, you better have a good explanation for this," shouted one of the dwarves.

And so, Bilbo explained his finding the Ring and the riddles in the dark, with that, they set out again. Gandalf, or Harry, never suspected the Sauron's presence among them.

REVIEW


	9. Mirkwood Forest

Chapter 9: Mirkwood Forest

AN: Not every little thing in the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings is going to be written in this story. Sorry if that's what you were thinking, the only parts that will be noted are when the ring is used or corrupting people.

Gandalf bid them farewell and they entered the forests. After a night, Bilbo was once again separated from the company.

_Think, Bilbo, _The Ring's voice whispered. _Where could they have gone; use some Hobbit sense! _

They, the ring and Bilbo, heard muffled screams and Bilbo unsheathed Sting, his sword. He placed the ring on and the invisible hands of Sauron led him to the Dwarves.

In twelve bags of webbing were the dwarves and three spiders (AN: Can't remember how many spiders there actually were, sorry). The spiders were talking amongst themselves, that is, until Bilbo gained the courage that the ring possessed and ran forward.

(Note: I don't remember anything that happened here, so it'll be completely made up, again sorry; this'll be lame, I know) Bilbo raced around them and the larger one, probably the leader, was able to catch him off guard momentarily. Just as it was about to stab him, Bilbo thrust the sword into the womb and the spider screamed.

Rolling out from under it, Bilbo took Sting and thrust it three times into the spider, and then it died.

Bilbo looked around, but the other spiders had fled. He cut the threads and the sacks dropped. He then began to undo the webbing, freeing the dwarves one by one.

After some gratitude was given to Bilbo, they were arrested again, save Bilbo who was still wearing the ring.

He followed the elves and the dwarves to the middle of the forest. On a wooden throne, was a stately elf robed in green, an emerald crown resting on his brow.

"Who are you?" The elf said.

"I am Thorin, son of Dorin, this is my company, we are on our way back to the Lonely Mountains, our home which we have been thrust out of by the Dragon Smog. We beg safe passage through your forest, great King."

"Denied; we have not dealt with Dwarves in ages. And we don't tend to start again now. To the dungeons with them!"

Bilbo followed the guards down to the dungeons and then to the guard room. He waited in silence for them to drink themselves to sleep. Once they were, he counted the barrels; twelve. Perfect.

After a day, he headed down to the dungeons and let them out, warning them to be quiet or they would be caught again. He told them to pick a barrel and they floated downstream. Once out of Mirkwood, Bilbo took the Ring off and they floated down to Lake Town.

* * *

AN: My appologies: I know that this chapter is COMPLETELY false in it's structure, but hey, some of it works 


	10. Smaug

Chapter 10: Smaug

The secret doors to the Lonely Mountains opened and the dwarves shoved Bilbo inside. He began to crawl around looking for the dragon and the gold, searching every nook and cranny. Finally, he saw the dragon and placed the ring on his finger. He snuck into the room and took a golden plate, but the dragon heard him and opened his eyes.

Bilbo could have sworn he heard a gasp; the soul of Sauron recognized the dragon's breed. Smaug was a Hungarian Horntail, one of the deadliest dragons ever to exist. Bilbo, though, did not know this and ignored his cautions.

"Who is there?" Smaug growled.

_Since when do dragons speak??_ Sauron thought, amazed. (AN: Remember, Sauron/Hermione was not around when the Dragons gained the ability to talk.)

Bilbo answered the dragon. "I am the great master, none can see me." Bilbo lied. Sauron rolled her eyes; no one was stupid enough to fall for that!

"So I see…"

Sauron's mouth dropped. Apparently, Dragons were all muscle, no brain. She wondered if they were like Ron used to be before he was Rabastan the Brown.

"I am Smaug, the Great and Powerful."

"I have heard of you, oh mighty Smaug. Such amazing rumors; I wished to see you personally my self," Bilbo said. Sauron was sure that he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this so easily.

"You flatter me, Great Master. But I doubt that that is your name."

"Such lovely armor," Bilbo said quickly, trying to evade the subject. "I've never seen such beautiful scales in ages."

"Take a closer look; there be _no _imperfection."

"I'll gladly do so…" Bilbo said boldly. He inspected the armor and chuckled. "Oh, Smaug the Great, I see but one unguarded tissue on the belly; one scale missing."

"It matters not."

"Well, I must take my leave."

"Your name, Great Master," Smaug demanded.

"I am called many things; Hobbit, Halfling, Spider Slayer, Barrel Rider, Riddler, and the most common of all these is Burglar."

_Fool, _Sauron thought, _How could you reveal this to a dragon? A dragon!_

Smaug gave him a questioning look and Bilbo took the ring off, showing him the plate. Smaug's yellow eyes narrowed and he let out a deafening roar. Bilbo ran for his life out of the mountain and back to the dwarves, where he told them of his find and told a mockingbird of what he learned and to tell the villager's captain.

Smaug broke free of the mountain and attacked the dwarves and Lake Town, while doing so, the mockingbird found the captain and helped him locate the missing scale. Moments later, Smaug had fallen into the lake, thrashing and screaming until he was dead…

This was sixty years ago.

* * *

Thanks to all who reveiwed, I'll try to add more detail to the story as it goes on. Take these guy's example and REVEIW!!! 


	11. the Long Expected Party

Chapter 11: The Long Expected Party

Sixty years ago, Bilbo Baggins returned to the Shire a changed Hobbit. He was approaching his eleventy-first birthday and the Shire was buzzing with excitement. Bilbo was growing tired of being bothered by relatives, save his nephew, Frodo Baggins. But the next visitor was not a relative or a distant relation what-so-ever.

"What about very old friends?" An elderly voice, still deep with power and wisdom, asked outside the door. Bilbo undid the locks and let Gandalf enter.

"Would you like some tea? Or maybe something a little stronger; I still got some of the ol' vineyard here. 1462 (AN: can't remember the date, sorry). A very good year; almost as old as I am!" Bilbo said, heading to put Gandalf's hat and staff away.

"No thank you, tea will do." Gandalf said, hitting his head on the chandelier, then on the beam of the entrance to the study. He wasn't as short as he was at school anymore that was sure. Gandalf caught sight of the map of the Lonely Mountains and looked at it, gaining a slight feeling that there was another in the room.

The other presence felt strangely like…Hermione.

"I can make you some biscuits if you like," Bilbo asked, but Gandalf apparated moments later into the kitchen.

"No thank you, Bilbo. I'm fine with just tea."

"Wonderful," Bilbo said, taking a seat at the small table. Gandalf sat as well and talked to Bilbo about the party…and Frodo.

"Frodo expects something."

"Of course he does: he's a Baggins," Bilbo said, pouring the tea into a cup as they talked. Harsh rapping at the door startled Bilbo and he hid behind a banister. Gandalf gave him a strange look and Bilbo replied, "I'm not at home." Looking out the window, silently, Bilbo cursed. "Sackville-Bagginses! The worst of the lot; I've got to get away from these confounded relatives. I want to see mountains again, Gandalf, mountains! Then go somewhere quiet so I can finish my book."

"And what of the ring?"

"It will go to Frodo, as soon as I leave." Bilbo said, taking a bite out of a biscuit. Then his face looked foreworn and sad. "I'm old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it; but I feel it in my bones. I feel thin and stretched. Like butter stretched on too much bread. Every so often, I hear a song, and I almost fall under its enchantment," Bilbo fingered something in his pocket and Gandalf, for a moment heard the music as well, but pushed it to the back of his mind…

The party was a success, save for the mishap with the Weasley Twin reincarnates; Perrigrin Took and Merriadoc Brandibuck (AN: I might have spelled those wrong, but they go by Merry and Pippin anyway.), who go by Merry and Pippin. Gandalf had them washing dishes afterwards.

Finally, the hour of Bilbo's birth was approaching and the guests started urging him to give a speech.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins; Sackville-Bagginses, Proudfoots—"

"Proud-_feet_." One Hobbit called out. Bilbo waved his hand as if to silence him.

"Today is my hundred-eleventh birthday!" The group went into a loud applause and Bilbo continued. "I don't know half of you as well as I should and I like less of you half as much as you deserve." The crowd hushed. Bilbo's face, once again, looked strange, tired. Gandalf concentrated and listened intently. "I have to go. I'm afraid to admit that this is the end. I'm going now. Goodbye." Bilbo disappeared.

Gandalf growled and apparated to Bilbo's Hobbit Hole. Bilbo was gathering his things, laughing himself silly.

"I bet you thought that was awfully funny," Gandalf lectured.

Bilbo looked at him slightly guilty. "Come on, Gandalf; didn't you see the look on their faces?"

"There are many magic rings, Bilbo, and none of them should be used likely."

"It was just a bit of fun—oh, you're probably right; as usual," Bilbo said, grabbing some more things and stuffing them into his pockets. "You'll keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" He said, looking at Gandalf.

"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them," Gandalf replied. "Bilbo, the ring, where is it?"

"On the mantle," Bilbo said, then stopped himself. "No; it's here in my pocket." Bilbo took it out and strange aura surrounded the ring and Bilbo. A black cloud of something. "Strange; I feel no need to part with it."

"The ring belongs to Frodo now," Gandalf said. "Is it so hard to give up?"

"Why, no. I guess. I mean, after all…why shouldn't I keep it? After all, it came to me! It's mine!"

"I think you should give it to Frodo." Gandalf said.

"It's mine!" Bilbo snarled.

"There's no need to be angry," Gandalf said.

"Well, _Harry_, if I'm angry, it's your fault!" Bilbo shouted, but the words did not belong to Bilbo.

Gandalf stared at Bilbo, trying to figure out what had happened.

"It's mine…my own…my _precious_…" Bilbo said.

"Precious?" Gandalf asked. His suspicions heightened and he decided that the ring was the Ring; Hermione's Ring…No. Sauron's Ring. "It's been called that before; but not by you."

Bilbo turned around and faced him. "What does it matter to you what I do with my own things?"

"I think you've had that ring long enough," Gandalf said, getting worried.

"You only want it for yourself," Bilbo accused.

"BILBO BAGGINS!!! DO NOT MISTAKE ME FOR A CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS!!! I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!!!" Gandalf's anger melted and he looked at Bilbo with compassion. "I'm trying to help you."

Bilbo looked stricken but nodded and gulped. "You're right; the ring goes to Frodo."

That said, Bilbo and Gandalf bid goodbye…"Bilbo," Gandalf said. Bilbo stopped and looked at Gandalf. "The ring is still in your pocket."

"Oh, right," Bilbo said. Taking out the ring, he began to shake and slowly tilted his hand as to let the ring fall. "Well, I'm off," Bilbo said, then stopped at the gate of his house. "I just thought of an ending for my story," he turned to Gandalf. "'And he lived happily ever after, till the end of his days.'"

"I'm sure you will. Until we meet again, old friend," Gandalf said. Bilbo nodded and headed out. "Until we meet again."

Heading back in, Gandalf saw the ring which seemed to call to him. (AN: there's going to be a slight change to the plot line). Gandalf bent down and the moment his fingers touched the ring, he saw Hermione glaring at him trapped in a ball of fire, which resembled an eye.

"_HARRY!" _Gandalf stepped away and the vision dispersed.

_Hermione's still alive…_Gandalf thought. He clenched his fists and sat down looking into the fire, thinking about the past, the present, and the future of Middle Earth if Hermione got the ring back…


	12. the Ring is Awakening

Chapter 12: The Ring is Awakening

AN: POV switch. Frodo's POV…for now.

Frodo ran into the hobbit hole, calling Bilbo's name, but no answer. He looked down at the floor when a glint of gold caught his eye, and noticed a plain gold ring. Picking it up, he looked around and saw Gandalf looking grimly at the fire, muttering under his breath.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" Frodo asked, approaching Gandalf. Gandalf turned to him, but he at first looked at the ring and he smiled.

"Bilbo's ring…" Gandalf said smiling sadly. "He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End." Gandalf explained, holding out an envelope to Frodo, who put the ring inside and Gandalf sealed it. "The ring is yours now," Gandalf then. "Well, I must go."

Frodo looked stricken. "What for?!"

"Questions. Questions that need answering," Gandalf said bluntly, grabbing his hat and his staff.

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand," Frodo said.

Gandalf turned to him and stared at Frodo with his strange green eyes. "Neither do I, Frodo." For the first time, Frodo noticed a thin scar on Gandalf's head, faded slightly, but not much. The scar was shaped like a bolt of lightening.

Before Frodo could ask, Gandalf stopped him; "Keep it hidden, keep it safe." With that, Gandalf left

(Back to Harry/Gandalf's POV)

Gandalf raced on horseback to Gondor. He pushed his horse as quickly as he could and wondered why they let the brooms die out for the infinite time. But he made it there in three days and was quickly led to the archives.

Gandalf searched for ages, and his head started to sting slightly. Gandalf quickly brewed a potion and drank it, the pain subsided, but he drank it still. Finally he found it…

_Year: 3434, Second Age_

_It has come into my possession; the one ring of Sauron. The ring had strange markings that I could not decipher. But the markings vanished as soon as it had come. It is a secret that **only fire can tell.**_

Gandalf stood and his headache returned with a sharp pang. _"BAGGINS!!! SHIRE!!!" _This proved that Hermione was indeed still alive, but he had to make sure. Gandalf headed back to the Shire as fast as he could. Frodo wasn't home when he arrived, so he took the liberty of staying there with the lights off, just in case they came. He was certain that the nine were still alive as well; traded their souls for immortality and servitude. No…they were not alive. They were neither dead nor living.

Frodo came back soon after Gandalf returned.

Frodo gave a start when Gandalf placed his hand on his shoulder. "Is it hidden?! Is it safe?!" Frodo nodded and led Gandalf to a chest which he rummaged through while Gandalf kept watch. Finally, he pulled out the envelope; Gandalf took it and threw it into the fire. Frodo was appalled, but he trusted Gandalf too much to question him much.

Moments later, Gandalf pulled the ring out with a poker, for a second, Gandalf heard Sauron.

"_What were you thinking, you idiot?"_ Gandalf ignored the voice and gave it to Frodo.

"Tell me what you see." Gandalf said.

Frodo shook his head. "I see nothing, no…wait…there's markings. Some kind of Elvish. I can't read it."

Gandalf turned to Frodo. "There are few who can. It is the language of Mordor, which I will not utter here, but in the common language it says: One Ring to find them all, one Ring to rule them, one Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them." They sat at the table, staring at the ring.

"_Go on, tell him," _Hermione's voice said, and Gandalf felt like he was being lectured by her again as it was at school. _"Who's gonna stop you? I'm a ring, for the love of Merlin."_

Gandalf couldn't have agreed more: "This is the one ring of the Dark Lord."

"Sauron? But Sauron died, he was destroyed."

"_HE?!! I'M A WOMAN!!! I would think that would be obvious." _The soul screeched, but it was only heard as a whisper.

"No, Frodo. Sauron is tied to the ring and the ring survived," Gandalf smiled knowingly, but only for a second. "He cannot take bodily form without the ring."

"_Harry, I ought to…you know what, when I get my body back, I'm going to kick your sorry ass back to…to…GAAAAAHHH!!!"_

Gandalf attempted to keep a strait face…and succeeded (AN: of course!). "Meaning that we must do something with the ring," Gandalf said. Frodo nodded and picked the ring up.

"We put it away, after that; we never talk about it again. No one else knows it's here, do they," Frodo paused and turned to Gandalf. "Do they, Gandalf?"

Gandalf sighed, and shook his head. "There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring…" Gandalf debated whether to tell Frodo that he looked for Gollum, and decided it might be for the best even though it was a lie. Well, he told lies before. "I searched everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but I believe that amidst the babble, they were able to make out two words: 'Baggins' and 'Shire.'"

Frodo paled. "But that would lead them hear?"

"_They're here, Harry…you know who I mean: the Nine."_

"Take it!" Frodo shouted, looking frightened.

"No," Gandalf said.

"_Aw…come on, Harry…we could catch up on the ol' days…"_

"You must take it!"

"No, Frodo."

"I'm giving it to you."

"_Harry, are you going to let a little Halfling tell you what to do?!"_

"_Don't tempt me, Frodo._ I would take the ring with the desire to do good; but through me, the ring would yield a power far too great."

Frodo nodded and slowly pocketed the ring. "What must I do?"

Gandalf looked at him, "You must leave the Shire, and leave the name of Baggins behind you: go by the name Underhill."

Frodo nodded, and hastened to pack his things, every essential item that would be important for his journey; cloak, food, sack, pots, pans, handkerchief, and a walking stick. Once done, he turned to Gandalf. "What road must I go on?" He asked, pocketing the ring while doing so.

"None: avoid the road as often as you can," Gandalf ordered. His expression calmed. "Queer creatures, Hobbits are: you can learn everything there is to know about them, and after a hundred years, they'll still surprise you."

Frodo smiled, but his smile faded and both Hobbit and Wizard looked out the window at the sound of a large noise.


	13. What Happened in Isengard

Chapter 13: What Happened in Isengard

"Get down," Gandalf said, and Frodo dropped to the floor while Gandalf grabbed his staff. Once at the window, Gandalf jabbed his staff onto a body hiding beneath the window. There was a short cry and Gandalf tossed his staff to Frodo and he grabbed the collar of Samwise Gamgee's shirt, pulling him into the room. Frodo had never seen Gandalf so angry…but Frodo heard a brief snicker that seemed to come from the pocket…could the ring speak?

"SAMWISE GAMGEE, HAVE YOU BEEN EAVESDROPPING?!!"

"Please sir, I was just trimming the hedges," Sam said, looking rather worried.

"Tad late to be pruning daisies don't you think?"

"I…I heard voices—"

"What did you hear? SPEAK!!!"

"Not much: just talk about a ring and a dark lord and the end of the world, that's all, Mr. Gandalf, sir. Please, sir, don't turn me into a tea cozy," Sam said.

Gandalf tried not to snicker as badly as the ring was now (the ring was actually laughing, but it was barely heard by anyone but Gandalf). "No? Well, I have a better use for you, Samwise."

The next day at dawn, Frodo and Sam were led by Gandalf to the edge of Hobbiton, there, they bade goodbye for now and Gandalf headed off, leaving Frodo and Gandalf to fend for themselves in the vast wilderness, telling them that he would meet them again in Bree.

"But first, I will speak to the head of my Order; he is both…wise and powerful…"

"_Malfoy? Wise and Powerful? My, my, my, Harry, are you in denial?"_

_Shut up, Hermione!!_ Gandalf thought and the ring's connection with him died for just a few moments. "I'm off, remember, head to the Inn of the Prancing Pony, located in Bree. I bid you well, my friends." With that, Gandalf left at full speed on his horse. Though he desperately wished to just apparate to the borders of Isengard, but then he would need a horse to get him the rest of the way to Orthanc. It would be easier just to go by horse, though quicker by apparation.

Within a week, Gandalf arrived at Orthanc and saw Saruman. Trying to rid himself of his hatred of him, he headed towards him.

"So, trouble brews in the East as the return of the Sauron approaches, armies are gathering in the West and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard, seeking my council," Saruman spoke, smirking. Gandalf buried his annoyance with Saruman. "For that is why you have come," it was not a question.

Gandalf nodded.

The walked around Orthanc, discussing the happenings in Middle Earth; finally Gandalf brought up his discovery. "Saruman, the Ring; it has been in the Shire all this time."

"What?" Saruman hissed, growing pale. "Honestly, Potter. Your love for the Halfling's leaf is dulling your senses. Not that your love for the Dark Lord didn't as well."

"I am aware; all this time, it was right under my very nose. How I didn't recognize it until now is…"

"Positively irksome, Potter."

"Malfoy, Hermione didn't just find the Ring."

"Of course, someone had to give it to her. Pray tell, Gandalf: how did you sneak a ring that would soon be the symbol of our doom to the Dark Lord?"

"She was unaware of how I did it herself. It was in fourth year. She was studying and I convinced Pavarti Patil to put it in Hermione's book bag."

"I thought that she would have gotten it from the Witch King if that was the case," Saruman said, shocked.

"I had liked her for a long while then, just unable to say anything about it, especially with Ron around."

"Ah, yes. Weasley ended up with an elf, am I correct?"

"His son is Elrond Half-Elven."

"I never would have thought Elrond to be Weasley's son!"

"Can we get back to the real problem, Malfoy? Hermione's Ring; what can we do while we still have time?"

"Time?" Saruman asked. "What time do we have left? Come," Saruman led Gandalf into the tower. "Sauron's forces are growing even as we speak. She is breeding an army larger than any we've ever seen before. From the South, evil men gather before her. In the East, the Eye has set itself upon Rohan, seeing everything," Saruman smirked again at Gandalf's expression. "You know of what I speak of. A great Eye: lidless, wreathed in flame. The pupil being where her body is regenerating; once she gets the ring, she will be able to use her new body."

"How do you know this?" Gandalf asked in a hurried whisper.

"I have seen it. Palintir's still come in handy, don't they, Potter?" Saruman led him to a room where a pedestal stood in the center, covered by a black cloth.

"Malfoy, Palintirs are dangerous. It is folly to use one so carelessly."

"Why?" Saruman asked. "Why should we fear them?" He pulled the cloth off and Gandalf wrenched the cloth away from him.

"They are not all accounted for; we do not know who else might be watching," Gandalf explained, placing the cloth back on. The Eye saw him.

Gandalf wrenched himself away from the Palintir.

"The hour is later than you think, Gandalf," Saruman said. "Sauron has sent out the nine."

"What! She already sent them!?" Gandalf shouted. He felt his hands shake with rage, worry, shock, and fear.

"They will find the One Ring, and kill the one who carries it," Malfoy said calmly.

"Frodo," Gandalf whispered, he hastened toward the door and it slammed shut. He went to the other door and it did the same. The other doors followed suit. He looked at Saruman.

"You think you can defy the will of Sauron, Potter? There are none who can. Embrace the darkness and Sauron will make you higher above even the Witch King. She will share her power," Saruman said.

Gandalf looked into his eyes and saw the same man that Sauron used to be. This was not a changed man. This was Draco Malfoy. Gandalf smiled. "Tell me, Saruman, how long has Hermione been toying with your mind?"

Saruman glared and stood. (AN: remember the Wizard's duel in the LotR movie... good…this is HP twist) Jabbing his staff in Gandalf, he shouted,"_Expelliarmus_!" Seconds later, Gandalf fell down, shocked at the new twist the spell had.

Gandalf had had no need for the spell since the death of Voldemort. He knew that staffs, which had replaced wands years ago, could modify spells and make the simplest spell an attack.

Gandalf forced the spell back and it hit Saruman. It almost seemed like Second Year again during the Dueling Club. But this time, when Saruman finally had enough, he stretched out his arm.

"_Accio_," Gandalf's staff flew out of his hand and Saruman added Gandalf's own staff to the duel, with Gandalf weaponless. "_Crucio_," Saruman hissed. Gandalf screamed as the returning sensation of the Cruciatus Curse tingled painfully around his body. "You have but one choice, Potter; join the Dark Lord, or join Weasley in hell. _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Gandalf floated in the air and seemed to be flying upward. Screaming, he hit the ceiling and passed out.


	14. To Rivendell

Chapter 14: To Rivendell

Gandalf opened his eyes and looked around. It was night and his head still hurt from his run-in with the ceiling. Shakily getting to his knees, he looked around. The top of Orthanc was nearly one hundred stories high. Looking over the top of the Tower, he gazed down at the fires below…

_What is she planning this time?_ Gandalf asked himself. He looked around and a moth flew by him. Taking it gently in his hands, Gandalf instructed it to go to the Eagles. Once the moth was out of sight, Gandalf laid his head back and closed his eyes, trying to douse the head ache.

He had worse…obviously…but his head kept pounding. Suddenly, he cried out, feeling ages old pain break out on his scar. Forcing his eyes open, he saw the Eye.

"_So…You know about Malfoy being my puppet," _A booming voice said within Harry's head. _"I wondered if we could have a chat like the old days."_

"I have nothing to talk to you about, Hermione," Gandalf said, clutching his scar. _Damn, I forgot how much it hurt!_

"_Painful, isn't it?"_ Sauron asked. _"That is how I feel every day now in these accursed flames."_

"You didn't have to condemn yourself to any of this, Hermione."

"_I saw an alternate choice the day my body was destroyed, Harry. I could have married you. I could have remained in the light of the world. But I remind myself daily now that if I didn't become evil, than I would probably be weaker than I really am." _She paused, her gaze never leaving Gandalf.

"_Ron's dead, isn't he," _she said, sounding a little sad. _"Believe it or not, but you and Ron were my dearest friends, Harry. How long has he been dead?"_

"Nearly three hundred years. Elrond was devastated. He valued his father dearly."

"_Ron was a good man. A fool; but an honest fool."_ Sauron said.

Gandalf nodded his head, knowing that she spoke the truth for once.

"_Remember when you and Ron were fighting because he was jealous of you? HA! The two of you were acting like Lavender and Pavarti!"_

Gandalf's mouth dropped. "We were not! The time I act like Pavarti or Lavender will be when hell freezes over!"

"_Believe me, Harry; hell has been frozen for the last four hundred centuries since then. Of course, you made up, but the two of you were acting like girls," _Sauron taunted.

Gandalf glared angrily at Sauron as she turned her gaze elsewhere. Gandalf lowered his hand from his forehead and stared at the red liquid on his hand. The scar had reopened and now bled openly.

The hidden door to the ceiling opened and Saruman entered and set Gandalf's staff aside.

Moments later, Gandalf was given a choice, as he floated at the edge of the Tower. Join Sauron or die.

"There is only one Lord of the Ring, Malfoy," Gandalf said, looking towards the sky. _Wow…those Eagles are getting faster every day…either that or they were coming this way when they ran into that moth…_

"And she does not share power," Gandalf concluded, grabbing his staff and jumping off the tower. An eagle dived and he nearly knocked it out of the air as he landed on its back. (AN: You'd think he'd be used to no brooms by now, but no.)

After apologizing to the Eagle, he went swiftly to Rivendell.

"Gandalf!" Elrond greeted, his sons and daughter close behind him. "What happened? You were to meet the Halflings in Bree, weren't you?"

"Saruman has been shanghaied by the Dark Lord," Gandalf explained. "He held me hostage in Orthanc. Where is Frodo?"

"Resting now. Aragorn was able to lead him far enough, but after that; Arwen brought him here where his company met up with him here. For now, he is resting. But he might not be for long."

"What happened to Frodo?"

"Stabbed by a Morgul Blade," Aragorn explained, coming up to them. Gandalf smiled at the half elf and let him lead him to Frodo.

Gandalf sat by the young Hobbit's side with Sam. "You really haven't left his side, have you, Sam?"

"Just doing what you told me to do, Mr. Gandalf," Sam said solemnly. "The Elves did all they could for him."

"Sam," Gandalf said. Sam looked at him. "Who else is here?"

"Merry and Pippin, Sir."

"Have you spoken to them since you arrived here?"

"Only when they came to check up on Mr. Frodo, Sir."

"How long has he been out?"

"A few hours, since yesterday. It's October twenty-fourth now," Sam answered.

Gandalf smiled and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Go get some fresh air, Sam. Frodo will be alright," Gandalf said. Sam went reluctantly and Gandalf waited an hour, reading through the old texts in the room. Finally, Frodo stirred.

"Where am I?"

Gandalf sat next to him again, "The House of Elrond. On October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

Frodo opened his eyes and stared at Gandalf as if he strayed in a dream. "Gandalf," he said, dazed.

"Yes, I am here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond the aid of the Elves."

Frodo nodded and looked around, then back at Gandalf. "Why didn't you meet with use, Gandalf?"

Gandalf's smile faltered. "I am sorry, Frodo. I was delayed." He explained his capture in Orthanc and then fell silent. The doors opened and Frodo was glomped (AN: if you do not know what that means…I will for sure pity you.) by Sam. "Ah yes, Sam hasn't left your side. That is true loyalty." Gandalf smiled at the Hobbits and stood. "Now if you excuse me, I have matters to attend to with Elrond."

Gandalf let the Hobbits pass him as he headed out the door. Climbing the stairs, Gandalf met up with Elrond on the balcony. Elrond was watching the Hobbits reunite with solemn content.

"So, the Ring? What do you want to do with it, Elrond?"

Elrond looked at Gandalf and shook his head. "With Saruman against us, we cannot face both Mordor and Isengard. It would just be too much. We don't have that kind of military, Gandalf."

"I don't know what else to do, Elrond. I can't send Frodo to face her alone."

"Yet the Halfling showed amazing resilience to the Ring's power as it is."

"We can ask no more of him, Elrond."

"I am not suggesting we do. All I am saying is that the Ring cannot stay here, Harry," Elrond said. Gandalf smiled at him.

"I thought you didn't know my former name."

"Like I made it seem like I didn't know my father's," Elrond said, a knowing smile on his lips. "But I did take the liberty of sending for a member of each race."


	15. The Fellowship Formed

**Chapter 15: The Fellowship Formed**

Sorry I didn't update sooner! School was brutal up till now

* * *

A few more days passed and Gandalf noticed new faces in Rivendell. Among them was an Elf Prince of Mirkwood, a Dwarf from the Lonely Mountains, and a Lord of Gondor.

Soon after they were all situated in the House of Elrond, a council was held. All the guests were present, save three of the four Hobbits and Bilbo.

"Guests of far, friends of old; you have been summoned to this council to discuss the threat of Mordor," Elrond began. Looking at Frodo, Elrond beckoned him to the podium. "The Ring, Master Hobbit."

Frodo nodded and stood. He walked to a small table next to Elrond and placed the ring on it. Apprehension filled the council.

"So, this is it," someone said. Gandalf looked towards the Boromir son of Lord Denathor. But he did nothing. Gimli, a dwarf, stood and raised his axe.

"Well, we all came here to discuss this symbol of our destruction, haven't we?" He shouted, swinging his axe over his head and bringing it down with a mighty force.

Gimli fell backwards and Gandalf heard an intake of breath next to him. Looking at Frodo, he noted that Frodo's face was contorted in pain.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked. Frodo shook his head, dismissing Gandalf's worry.

But Gandalf did worry. It seemed like Sauron was Voldemort personified, but with great differences. Indeed Gandalf knew that Sauron was worse. She had existed longer, killed thousands more than Voldemort had, and her ring, though Frodo was able to get this far, was affecting him with a great force.

"We cannot destroy this ring by any weapon we here possess, Master Gimli." Elrond said, he was about to continue when Boromir stood.

"Friends, why see this as a curse? Why not see it as an opportunity?"

"You cannot wield it," Aragorn spoke. Boromir turned toward him, bewildered. "None of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone."

Boromir glared at Aragorn, "And what would a mere Ranger know of this?"

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, stood. "This is no mere ranger, Boromir son of Denathor: he is Aragorn son of Arathorn, your future King."

Boromir looked from Legolas to Aragorn. "Gondor has no king," Boromir sneered moments later, walking back to his seat. "Gondor _needs_ no king." With that, Boromir sat, trying to sooth his enragement.

"There is but one solution: the ring must be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom."

The council grew silent.

"One just doesn't go walking into Mordor: the Eye of Sauron is ever seeing. The gates are guarded by more than orcs and that alone. There is also the Nine."

"Did you hear nothing Lord Elrond just said?" Legolas shouted. "The ring must be destroyed—"

"And I suppose you're the one to do it?" Gimli bellowed.

_They are getting restless, Harry…_

Gandalf stared at the Ring and felt a burning sensation in his head. Frodo gasped, and clutched his shoulder.

Gandalf ignored Sauron's voice and began trying to talk sense into Boromir.

"I'LL TAKE IT!!!" The council stopped arguing amongst themselves and looked at Frodo. Gandalf looked at Frodo with pain that still harbored in his heart. Frodo did not know that he had volunteered to have the wait of the world on his shoulders like Gandalf had before him.

"I'll take it to Mordor," Frodo said. The council stared at him and Gandalf nodded. "I will guide you as the Ancient Wizards guided the younger ones." Gandalf stood behind Frodo.

Frodo smiled and Aragorn joined him, "With my life, I will protect you, Master Baggins. You have my sword." With that, Aragorn stood next to Gandalf.

"And my bow," Legolas said, taking his place on the other side of Gandalf.

"And my axe," Gimli said, next to Legolas. Boromir walked to them slowly. Looking around, he nodded.

"You carry the fate of us all, Little One," he said to Frodo. Looking around at the others, Boromir joined his place among them behind Gimli.

"Oi!" Sam ran in and stood on Frodo's left. "Mr. Frodo won't go anywhere without me."

"Obviously, since it is nearly impossible to separate you," Elrond joked, smiling a little.

"Hey! We're going too!" Merry and Pippin ran and joined them as well (Merry was on Frodo's right).

"After all," Pippin said. "You'll need people with intelligence to send on this adventure…quest….thing."

Merry glared at Pippin. "That might just count you out, Pippin."

Elrond looked at the group, "Nine companions protecting the Ring…Nine Riders looking for the Ring…Well, You are now the Fellowship of the Ring

_

* * *

Char: This as a good plot but I have got to ask you this Akselaz is this hhr because it doesn't look like hhr to me_

The answer to this is that it is hhr, but it isn't a romance; more a drama. I realized that I placed this under Romance; my apologies. You can find this story now under Drama (obviously).


	16. The Road to Moria

**Chapter 16: The Road to Moria**

Gandalf waited for the others to finish gathering their things while Aragorn relived what happened to the Hobbits on the way to Rivendell.

The scar Frodo bore reminded Gandalf of his scar. Some things never fully heal…

With Gandalf in the lead, the company headed out in an hour's time. Days passed and, when they rested, Aragorn and Boromir would teach the Hobbits how to fight, Legolas would keep watch, Gimli would smoke weed with Gandalf.

One day, as they were resting on a cliff, Gimli confronted Gandalf; claiming that his cousin would give them a warm welcome.

Gandalf shook his head. Though it was one of his least favorite memories; he knew that Sauron planted one of her hideous creations there. A Balrog was a mix of a Nazgul, a dragon, an ox and a human. The human she used was Lucius Malfoy; who disappeared years ago. Saruman never found out about his father's torture and transmutation into the Balrog. Saruman didn't care.

Though, if he knew, Saruman would have been harder to break to returning to the Dark Side.

"No Gimli; I would not head to Moria…unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said solemnly.

Gimli turned to face Legolas, but Legolas was watching a cloud…that was moving quite fast.

"Bats of Isengard!" Legolas cried. That said, the company hurried to gather their things, put out the fire and hide from the bats. Once gone, Gandalf informed them that they had no choice but to go over the mountains.

The next week was spent with Pippin complaining about the lack of food, Merry punching Pippin to shut him up, and much more.

The mountains began to rumble and Legolas turned to the company. "I hear a voice!" he shouted.

Gandalf cursed. "Stay back with the others!" With that, the other eight placed themselves as close to the wall as they possibly could while Gandalf began to recite spells that ought to be able to thwart Saruman, but to no avail.

"Gandalf! He's trying to bring down the Mountain!" Aragorn shouted over the wind.

" "We ought to make for the Gaps of Rohan, Gandalf," Boromir shouted.

"Why do that?" Gimli asked, raising his voice to beat the wind as well. "Why not go through the Mines?"

Gandalf inhaled a deep breath, he'd rather go through the Gaps of Rohan instead, but that would go near Gondor, which would be playing into Denathor's hands. Going through Moria would be suicide…but…"Let the Ring Bearer decide."

Frodo looked around nervously and thought about it for a moment. "The Mines," Frodo answered.

Gimli looked happy at this, but Gandalf's heart sunk to his feet. "So be it."

They reached a rocky hillside and they looked around for the door.

Dwarf doors were crafted to be nearly impossible to find. But after four thousand years or so, Gandalf new how to find one with ease. He found the door and moonlight shown on it, revealing the door in exuberant light. At the top of the door was Elvish writing.

"_Speak Friend and Enter_," Gandalf repeated.

"What does that mean?" Pippin asked.

"Simple," Gandalf said, smiling. "If you're a friend you speak the password and you'll be let in." With that, Gandalf began speaking in a number of different languages to get in. None worked. Frustrated, Gandalf sat down on the rock.

"Wait…" Frodo stood. "It's a riddle: speak 'Friend' and enter. Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for 'friend?'"

Gandalf looked at him as realization dawned on him. "Melon."(AN: You can think of a lot of funny puns with this "melon" quote…hehe!)

The gates opened and they entered. Gimli ranted on how great Moria was…until he noticed the bones.

"Orcs!" Legolas concluded, drawing his bow. The others drew their weapons as well.

"We make for the Gaps of Rohan. We never should have come here," Boromir said.

"Aragorn!" Frodo shouted, turning around, they noticed and acted quickly as Frodo was dragged back outside by a large tentacle. Once Frodo was free, more tentacles shot out from the water and grabbed the hobbits. Another few minutes passed in which Boromir and Aragorn fought the thing and dragged the hobbits back inside. The doors closed, engulfing them into total darkness.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said, giving off light from his staff. "But to face the grim and deep darkness of Moria." With that, they headed off. "Be warned; there are fouler things than Orcs here."

* * *

OK…sorry about the late update for this one too: school is hammering down on me 


	17. What Happened In Moria

**Chapter 17: What Happened in Moria**

They walked for ages, led by Gandalf. The stopped in an area which Gandalf did not recognize and they waited for him to remember.

"There's something down there," Frodo informed him. Gandalf sighed.

"It's Gollum. He's been following us for some time now."

Frodo glanced over his shoulder at the two beams of light that were Gollum's eyes. "Pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he didn't have the chance—"

"Pity?" Gandalf asked, looking at Frodo with solemn eyes. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Those who are dead ought to deserve life, and those who are alive deserve death. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

Moments later, Gandalf stood and beckoned the others to follow him. "The air is less foul this way. Remember, Master Perrigrin, when in doubt, always follow your nose," Gandalf joked, remembering Fang, Hagrid's old dog, Lupin an old friend and teacher, and…his godfather, Sirius Black. Heaving a deep sigh, Gandalf continued on his way with the others close behind him.

They entered into a beautifully architectured hall. After wandering around for a while, Gimli ran off into another room where a coffin lay.

The rest of the company ran after him and spied Gimli kneeling at the foot of the coffin, muttering to himself in anguish.

Reading the stone engraving, Gandalf concluded the death of Gimli's cousin. Examining their surroundings, Gandalf kneeled next to a skeleton and picked up the book in its hands. Opening up to the last few pages, Gandalf began to recall the last account of Moria.

"We cannot get out…We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. Frár and Lóni and Náli fell there... went five days ago... the pool is up to the wall at Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Óin. We cannot get out. The end comes... drums, drums in the deep... they are coming."

BANG!!! Gandalf turned to Pippin, horrified. _Of all the bloody…_CLANG, BANG, BANG, CLANG…BONG…

Gandalf closed the book roughly and set it on the coffin. "Fool of a Took," he hissed. "Next time, warn us before you act on your stupidity!"

"_Now you know how I always felt around you and Ron…"_ the ring taunted. Gandalf pushed the thoughts aside and headed back to the coffin.

"_There coming, Harry…you know who I mean…oh! How long has it been? I haven't seen them in ages, my darling servants!!"_

As she said this, the company heard the drums of orcs.

"LOCK THE DOORS!" Gandalf shouted. Aragorn and Boromir made a beeline for the doors and locked them. All grabbed hold of their weapons.

"It's not going to hold!"

"Let them come," Gimli growled. "There's still one Dwarf left in Moria!"

And so they did. The orcs were able to make a hole in the door and Legolas shot them with his arrows. After a few minutes, the orcs broke in and a fierce battle began. Boromir and Aragorn fought along side each other as did the hobbits. Gimli swung his axe wildly and Gandalf battled by sword as well.

One Orc came in, smirking, a chain in his hand. Any Orc that was still alive began laughing, chilling Gandalf's spine as a Troll was dragged in.

_They never get smarter, nor prettier with each age!_

"_I know what you mean…" _the ring answered his thoughts. _"But they're useful."_

Gandalf pointed his staff towards a rock, remembering how Ron knocked out the troll in their first year at school. For some reason, the rockery kept missing the brute creature.

"Gandalf, a little help here?" Aragorn shouted, fighting a horde of Orcs that seemed to be besting him. Gandalf charged at the Orcs and they fought them off.

"FRODO!!!"

Gandalf and Aragorn whipped around to see Frodo slump to the ground, clutching his stomach. This only inspired the others to bring down the troll.

Legolas jumped on top of the beast and shot three arrows into its neck until it fell down, dead.

The group went to Frodo who was coughing. "I'm alright," he chocked. "I'm fine."

"_What do you think? What's white, harder than dragon's scale, yet as light as a feather? Can you answer that Gandalf the Grey?"_

_Mithril_. "I think that there is more than meets the eye, aren't I right, Frodo?" Frodo pulled on his shirt just far enough for the company to see the gleaming Mithril.

"You have a lot of surprises, Mr. Baggins," Gimli commented, smiling.

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "But our journey here is not yet finished. We must make for the bridge of Khazad-Dum with all speed. Run!!"

They did not need to be told twice. As they ran, they were swarmed by a larger army of Orcs. Gandalf could hear the Ring's cackling over the squabble…

BOOM…Gandalf closed his eyes. What had she done to these wizards who ridiculed her just to end up following her as…as…? BOOM…light beamed through the hall

"What is it?" Legolas, asked. Gandalf opened his eyes and turned to Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, and the rest of the company.

"A Balrog; a creature of old. If I am correct, this is one of the last survivors. This foe is beyond any of us." Looking at them, Gandalf shouted at them to run, and he made a beeline for the bridge. The others followed.

They hit a roadblock; the stairway was broken and they ended up having to jump over it. Legolas first, then Gandalf, then Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli and Boromir. The bridge was damaged again, lengthening the distance between the seven already across and those who have not crossed yet. The bridge was damaged behind Frodo and Aragorn and Gandalf couldn't think of any spells that could make it easier for them to get across. But Frodo and Aragorn leaned backwards and the part of the broken stone bridge they stood began to sway, they leaned forward and leaped when they were close enough.

The company made it to the bridge just in time, but Gandalf turned around. He had faced Lucius Malfoy before, and this would be the last; Gandalf swore to make sure of it, even if it cost him his life.

"Gandalf!!" Frodo shouted his face a mask of terror.

The Balrog appeared before the company and Gandalf buried the horror that seeped within him. This was not Lucius Malfoy. But it did not matter…

The staff glowed and Gandalf began to shout orders to the beast. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, Wielder of the Flame of Anor; you cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun! Go back to the Shadow. You cannot pass!" he bellowed.

"_I know you…Harry Potter…"_

"_Kill him, Lucius, get rid of him!" _The Ring ordered.

The Balrog did so and, with a bound, the Balrog leaped full upon the bridge. Its whip whirled and hissed. _"Yes, Master…"_

"He cannot stand alone!" cried Aragorn suddenly and ran back along the bridge.

"Elendil!" he shouted. "I am with you Gandalf!"

"Gondor!" cried Boromir and leaped after him. Gandalf cursed and broke the bridge. The Balrog fell and, with a snap of its wrist, pulled Gandalf down with him.

"RUN YOU FOOLS!!!" Gandalf shouted as he fell into the abyss…

* * *

sorry I haven't been updating...school can be very evil...more evil than Sauron and Voldemort combined...(shivers) Anyway, till next time! 


	18. Gandalf the White

**Chapter 18: Gandalf the White**

Gandalf fell for an eternity as he hacked at the Balrog. He ignored the flames that licked his flesh and dodged the thrusts of his foe.

He lost track of time. No. There was no such thing as time anymore. Not in this fight.

Gandalf grimaced as he and the Balrog hit the water. _Could Balrogs survive water?_ Gandalf wondered, looking around in the dark for the creature, his sword in his hand. Nothing.

He swam to the shore once his sight adjusted to the dark. Coughing, Gandalf heaved himself onto the rocks and looked at his surroundings. Nothing he recognized.

"Look, Precious…Wizard still alive after his fiery beating! Powerful Wizard indeed, Precious—g_ollum, gollum._"

"Gollum! What are you doing here? I thought you were following the others?"

"We is," Gollum answered, smiling his toothless grin. "But we wants to watch Wizard be beaten by nasty fire being. Fire being won't die from just a dip in wet water. Oh no…fire being is recovering."

As Gollum spoke, something emerged from the water and Gollum let out a loud screech, running towards the exit. Gandalf stumbled, trying to follow him, but he was pulled back by the Balrog who kept him in a tight grip as it flew upwards again.

Gandalf struggled against the Balrog's grasp, trying to free his arm and sword at least so that he could attack the Balrog some more.

Nothing worked.

The Balrog burst through the rocky surface of Moria and landed on one of the mountain tops nearby. Gandalf was released and slipped, nearly loosing his sword in the process. But he regained his footing and blocked a blow from the Balrog.

Blow after blow, Gandalf dodged the Balrog and stabbed the creature himself. Days passed and the fight still raged on. Finally, just when the last of Gandalf's strength was spent, the Balrog slipped and fell. Dead.

Gandalf laid on his back staring at the snow that fell.

"_Impressive…" _The Eye of Sauron appeared before him. _"You were still able to defeat my Balrog and live. But barely. How does it feel? Dying that is?"_

Gandalf couldn't answer. His tongue was thick in his mouth. His vision blurred and everything went black…

Waking, Gandalf was surrounded eagles. "What happened?"

"You passed out, Mithrandir," A stately eagle squawked. This eagle was Gwahir, the lord of the Eagles. "My eagles almost didn't recognize you."

Gandalf sat up and winced.

"Careful, your wounds are still healing Gandalf," Gwahir explained.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was fighting a Balrog."

"You felled the beast and collapsed. That was three weeks ago. We found you only moments after you defeated the monster. Any later and you would have died."

"I was dying," Gandalf recalled. I could feel it in my bones. It seemed so…soothing…"

"Many who experience death think so."

Gandalf looked at Gwahir. "You said you didn't recognize me when you saw me, how is that?"

"Your hair, Gandalf. It is no longer grey, but whiter than snow. Also, you have defeated one of the most powerful creatures known to man and animal alike."

"So what am I now? Saruman as he should have been? Gandalf the White?"

Gwahir bobbed his head once in reply. "Yes; Gandalf the White."

Gandalf hoisted himself out of the nest and found new clothes freshly laid out for him.

Quickly dawning them, he felt new power surge through him. Clutching his staff, it changed. The holly wood was now yew and the stone in center had a new light.

"Saruman is no more. His power fades and flows now into Gandalf the White," Gwahir exclaimed, approaching Gandalf and bending low as to let Gandalf get onto his back.

Doing so, Gwahir flew Gandalf to Fangorn Forest. "Here, you may meet with those who think you dead. Good day, Gandalf the White."

Gwahir hoisted himself into the air and left. Leaving Gandalf to wonder what he ought to do…

* * *

Hey...sorry about the long update. Anyway, I could use a review or two before the next update por favor! 


	19. Fangorn forest

**Chapter 19: Fangorn Forest**

Sorry for the long update. Usual guilty parties are, as usual, responsible. Anyway: here's chapter 19!

Looking at his surroundings, Gandalf made his way into the forest, looking around once every so often to see if he remembered anything he saw. Not much of what was in his line of vision was in his memory. Gandalf muttered to himself and wondered if he would have had better luck back at school, in the Forbidden Forest.

He headed westward and stumbled upon a stream. Looking at his reflection, Gandalf noticed that his greying hairs had changed to silver and seemed more managable. His skin seemed smoother than before his battle with the Balrog, and his scar had dulled. The reflection changed and he saw Harry Potter, the Chosen One and once the Boy-Who-Lived.

Had he really changed that much from being the savior of the Wizard World to a mentor and a leader to a company unlike the DA or the Order of the Pheonix?

Harry Potter looked back at Gandalf, his mop of black hair unmanagable as ever and the scar showing through the tangled locks like a symbol of heroism long forgotten by the people it saved.

Gandalf raised his hand to his forehead and the reflection copied his actions.

"If you only knew what was to happen to Hermione, Harry," Gandalf whispered to the reflection, who didn't respond…

"Hoo-hum," Gandalf looked up at the face of Fangorn himself. "Master Gandalf, it has been many years since you have come to this side of the forests. Though I suppose that you have been quite hasty as it usually is with you young wizards," Fangorn, also known as Treebeard, drawled in his deep booming voice.

"Good to see you too, Treebeard."

"I almost didn't recognize you, Master Gandalf. You seemed to have changed…yes… your appearance has heightened to White. Are you now the White Wizard?"

Gandalf smiled. "You could say that. I am certainly white now. Treebeard, could you let me know where I am, I seemed to have lost my way. The forest has changed."

"Yes…the forest is older than you remember it to be. It is easy to get lost now if you do not know your way. Here is the very place of which you came to after confronting Sauron so many years ago—"

"Thank you, Treebeard. Knowing that helps a lot!" Gandalf interrupted. Indeed that was true now that he thought about it. He stayed in this very area many times before the incident in the forest, finding this area quite calming. The _incident_ in the forest couldn't even be calmed by this remote place in the forest. It used to be a grove surrounded by some trees and a pond. Gandalf nearly tore this serene place apart with his frustration had not Treebeard come along and calmed him down.

Later events following this leading to him smoking weed.

Gandalf grabbed his staff and walked onwards as Treebeard headed off in another direction.

Gandalf reacquainted himself with the forest and as the night came, he decided to take a nap…he had forgotten the last time he actually went to sleep.

_Gandalf was at the Black Gate. The land was wasted, charred, black…Bodies of men and elves littered the ground. Mount Doom sputtered fire and lava which poured down it's slopes at a quick, flowing pace. _

_The Black Gate opened and Sauron came out, dressed in black from her neck down. Her eyes were like flames of fire. Her hair had darkened to black and had grown to the floor. Her skin was sickly pale and fangs protruded from her mouth, covering her lower lip. Her nails were long and sharp to filleting point. _

_They had failed. Sauron was back from the ghostly plane and no longer trapped within the Eye. _

_She took nimble steps to Gandalf. "You can still join me, Harry," she assured him. "Just follow me and I will make you lord over Middle Earth." She cupped his face with her lethal hand. "The choice is yours, Harry."_

_Gandalf stepped away and shook his head._

_Sauron shrugged. "Fine. It didn't matter anyway. I actually was willing to share power with you…for respect of our past. But if you don't want it, then you are no use to me." She snapped her fingers and Gandalf fell to the ground, his scar burning like never before. "Wounds never heal, I guess, whether physical or emotional."_

Gandalf wrenched his eyes open, breathing heavily. Standing up, he walked on, vowing that the dream would never come true. That Sauron would never return.

He was unaware that his subconscious told him that he still loved her, but the dream made him wonder…

"The White Wizard will know what to do with you," he heard Treebeard say. Moments later, he dropped two creatures at Gandalf's feet.

Gandalf smiled at Merry and Pippen and they stared in shock.

"Dear ol' Sam's Gaffer! Gandalf!" Merry whispered.

"Hello, Merriadoc Brandybuck. To you too Perrigrin Took," Gandalf greeted. Taking a seat at the rock, Gandalf implored them to tell him what had happened while he was gone.

"After you fell, we headed to Lothlorien. There we met the Lady of the Wood, Galadriel and she gave us gifts," Merry explained.

"Our supplies were filled with lambas bread. Legolas told us that it was enough to fill a whole man," Pippen interrupted.

"Pippen!"

"What?"

"You ate four, for the love of…of…"

"Merlin?" Gandalf suggested.

The hobbits turned to him questioningly.

"A powerful wizard of the old world. When I was younger, my friends and I usually would say 'for the love of Merlin,' or 'Merlin's beard.' But that is another story for another time."

The twosome continued long into the day, Treebeard stood a couple ent-strides away, listening intently.

They spoke of Lorien, Galadriel, Frodo disappearance ("We saw Frodo and he told us that he was leaving. It was his intention to continue the quest alone, we think," Merry explained.), Boromir's death, and of their capture.

"I suppose that the others might have gone after you. Knowing Aragorn, they would have gone after you since you were in more danger than Frodo," Gandalf pondered.

The Hobbits shrugged and Gandalf turned to Treebeard.

"There is no reason to fear these two, Treebeard. They are not Orcs. But I do believe that you might need to convince the other Ents of that. As for me, I'm going to search for some others who might be traveling in your forests soon."

"Others?"

"A man, an elf, a dwarf, and maybe a companion of these two," Gandalf explained standing up and taking his staff. "I leave Merry and Pippen in your care."

Treebeard, Merry, and Pippen bade Gandalf goodbye and headed off.


	20. Rohan

**Chapter 20: Rohan**

As soon as the Hobbits had left with Treebeard, Gandalf heard footsteps in the forest.

After moments of listening, the footsteps stopped. "What is it?" one voice asked. The voice was pleasant, yet majestic. And familiar.

"The White Wizard approaches," another voice answered, this one fair spoken and gentle to the ears. This voice was also familiar.

"Don't let him speak, keep your weapons drawn," the first voice instructed. Gandalf chuckled to himself, recognizing the voices of Aragorn and Legolas.

Gandalf walked towards them, prepared to block whatever attacks they had ready for him. "Lumos Maximus," Gandalf whispered. The staff shone brightly as Gandalf approached them, snickering to himself.

The three of them cried out, looking down, glaring at him with malice.

"I see that you are looking for members of your company. They passed here…just yesterday."

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded.

"That will be revealed in time, young Rider."

"Saruman!!" Gimli bellowed, raising his axe and running to him as to get a good swing.

"Expelliarmus!" Gandalf shouted. Gimli and his axe went flying. Legolas let go of the bow string and Gandalf knocked the bow out of the air. "Accio," Aragorn's sword jerked out of his hands before he could swing it at Gandalf.

"There is no need to worry."

"Show yourself!" Aragorn ordered.

Gandalf shrugged. "Knox." The light went out and Gandalf smiled at them. The trio were, at first, bewildered. But both Gimli and Legolas bowed after getting over their shock.

Aragorn shook his head. "How? You fell. We all saw you."

"Through fire and water," Gandalf explained. "I almost died. But my time is not yet through. I still have to accompany you to destroy the ring—Merry and Pippen explained to me that Frodo has gone. No need to tell me where Sam is; he went with Frodo didn't he?"

They nodded. "Sam felt some sort of devotion to Frodo, I believe," Aragorn said.

"That he did. Before Rivendell, they met some Elves and one spoke to Sam, telling him not to leave Frodo. That devotion is the devotion of a true friend."

"How do you know?"

"I once had a friend like that. She broke that kind of vow and turned away from our friendship. Even so, she respects our past," Gandalf explained, remembering Sauron as she once was…well, how he thought she was at the time. "Merry and Pippen are safe. As for us, we will ride to Rohan and release the hold that Saruman has on the King."

Gandalf led the trio out of the forest and whistled. _Bloody hell, where is that horse! Shadowfax, get back here! _He whistled again and a horse, whiter than snow, bounded toward them. _Finally_, Gandalf thought, but masked his irritation (AN: needed to have a small bit of Harry come in…thought it would add a little touch of comedy, probably wasn't needed, because we got GIMLI. Gotta love Gimli Chibi Gimli needed)

Gandalf swung his leg over the horses back and waited for the others to mount their steeds. Gimli fell over and cursed. This scene brought a memory that had not surfaced in years.

_Ron, Malfoy, and Harry stared at the creatures before them with contempt._

"_Horses?"_

_Hermione looked at them, smiling evilly. "Why not? They asked me to teach you how to ride, so I'm going to teach you how to ride."_

"_Why you? Why not Lupin?" Ron snapped. Hermione frowned._

"_Because Lupin is…indisposed at the moment."_

"_I'm wondering why also, Mud—" _

_Hermione pulled out the Black Mace, which crackled with small spouts of black fire. Malfoy whimpered._

"_They asked me because I needed time away from the Tower and the three of you are idiotic and won't listen to anyone else."_

_Harry bit his tongue and clenched his fists to keep himself from slapping her._

"_Mount your horses by swinging your leg over the side of the horse like so—NO, RON!!! MAKE SURE YOU'RE PROPERLY—"_

_Ron's horse galloped off and Ron fell off, shouting all kinds of profanity. _

_Hermione heaved a sigh. "I hate you all."_

"_We hate you too, Granger," Malfoy whispered._

_Harry just shook his head and mounted his horse, ignoring Malfoy's cries for help._

Yes…that was centuries ago, when Gandalf was…twenty. Middle Earth was barely just beginning at that time.

Once Gimli had remounted, ruffled and attempting to calm down, they set off for Rohan.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli entered the gates and climbed the slope to a grand hall.

Rohan was founded by Alatar Gilthoniel's sister(AKA Ron), known as Ginerva Weasley at the time. She married a Horse-Master and they built Rohan together. Théoden, King of Rohan, was her descendant, as were all of Théoden's kin.

Gandalf climbed the steps, with the others behind it. They handed over their weapons, all but Gandalf's staff, and entered the hall. Théoden sat on his throne, looking as though he had aged before his time. Next to him was a thin man, of another line which was known to Gandalf.

Grima Wormtongue was of the line of Severus Snape, who was a spy for the Order of the Pheonix, only to be killed by Sauron when he went to extract information from her followers. But unlike his ancestor, Grima was a deceitful, evil little man, whereas Severus Snape, though unpleasant, knew where his loyalties lay.

"Hail Théoden King," Gandalf spoke.

Grima whispered in Théoden's ear, and Théoden turned to Gandalf. "You are not welcome here, Gandalf Stormcrow."

Grima stood. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear," he ranted on until he was face to face with Gandalf.

"Keep your foreign tongue behind your teeth, Grima. If your ancestor was still alive, he would be displeased to call you a member of his line," Gandalf shouted, brandishing his staff.

Grima stared at the staff and shouted for the guards. "I told you to get his staff!"

The guards attacked and the trio fended them off as Gandalf approached Théoden.

"Too long have you been lost in the shadows. From them, I release you."

Théoden laughed. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf took off his cloak and jabbed his staff in Théoden's face. Théoden hit his head against the stone, then looked at Gandalf. "Saruman, release him this instant or so help me I will kill you with my bare hands the next we meet!"

"If I leave, Théoden dies," Saruman said through the King. Gandalf thrust his staff at Theoden again and the King fell over, seeming as though he might hurl.

A young woman ran to him and caught him in her arms. "My Lord? Uncle?"

The king's aged appearance faded and he was once again mighty in stature, not prone to posession as he was before. He looked at the woman and smiled. "Eyowen," he whispered.

Theoden glanced at his halls, then at his shaking hands.

"You're fingers would remember their old strength," Gandalf said. "_If_ they grasped your sword." As he said this, Gandalf glanced at one of the guards who stiffened and ran off, returning moments later with the weapon, handing it to Theoden.

Theoden curled his fingers around the hilt of the sword and held it with strength that had not been seen in years. But an angry glint sparkled in his eye when he turned toward Wormtongue.

"GET THIS DOG OF SARUMAN OUT OF MY SIGHT!!" Theoden bellowed. Three gaurds grabbed Wormtongue and threw him out of the castle. He tumbled down the stairs and stumbled to get to his feet. He looked up and Theoden followed him.

Wormtongue crawled away. "M-my lord…please, forgive me…"

"And yet you would have me crawling on all fours like a beast? Am I right, Wormtongue?"

Wormtongue gulped, his pale face turning to a soft shade of green. "I only wished to serve you my lord."

Theoden raised the sword high above his head and Wormtongue braced himself for the blow that was to come. Gandalf watched this, shock not even describing how he felt. Aragorn ran down the steps and stopped Theoden from giving Wormtongue the fatal blow that awaited him.

Theoden glanced at Aragorn, bewildered. "To much blood has already been shed on his behalf. Let him go, at least for now."

Wormtongue took his chance to ride off to Isengard as Theoden was distracted by Aragorn.

"We have many more important things to discuss," Gandalf inquired once he was able to require his voice. Theoden nodded, but before he headed back to the castle, he looked around.

"Where is Theodred?" He asked. The young woman's somber expression saddened at the mention of her cousin. "Where is my son, Eowen."

"My lord," she whispered. "He is dead. Theodred was wounded in battle and died in the night."

The next day, Theodred's body was taken to a field where Theoden's kin had been barried for centuries, from the time of Queen Ginerva.

"A lily was the tradition of the old ways, before Middle Earth was born. We still grow them and use them in our ceremonies," Theoden said solemnly to Gandalf after the funeral. "It…pains me to know that I will see the last of my house. The line of Queen Ginerva, Sheild Maiden of Rohan, has never died, and I had hoped it never would end with me."

"Theodred was a great soldier. I knew Ginerva, and had cared for her as my sister. Theodred was very much like her. And so is Eomer and Eowyn."

Theoden looked at Gandalf. "No parent should have to bury their child, Gandalf." He fell to the ground heaving great sobs. Gandalf comforted him as much as he could, but nothing seemed to be able to console the king of Rohan.

Sighing, Gandalf turned towards the sunset and spotted a figure on horseback riding right at them. As the figure came closer, it became clear that it was two children. The horse slowed to a trot and one of the children fell to the ground.

* * *

The original _Lumos_ wouldn't be able to keep Gandalf's face from being seen, so this might be the only spell from the movie (I'm sure there's other spells that haven't been mentioned in the book that were in the movie, but I have no recollection of them.).

When Ron got hurt, Hermione and Harry had to leave him and Hermione figured out the next bit that they needed to do to get to the Sorcerers Stone. In third book, Hermione went with Harry to save Sirius, since Ron was in bed with a broken leg. Ron was a devout friend, but he was jealous of Harry because he was famous and he was always pushed to the side, so he acted on his jealousy in the fourth book and Hermione was Harry's only friend during this time. Hermione went with Harry to hand Umbridge over to the Centaurs, though Harry had no idea what she was doing.

I don't know what to think about Snape…good, evil, good, evil, good, evil…in this story, I'll make him good, but as for my overall decision, I'm not sure yet.


	21. the Search for Eomer

**Chapter 21: Search for Eomer**

Gandalf and Théoden took the children back the Hall and nursed the both of them back to health. The boy explained to one of the servants of what had been happening in his village.

"Saruman's armies attacked them without warning. The village was burned, they don't know how many have died," the servant reported.

Théoden listened and his face turned to the color of ash. He brought his hand to his eyes and shook his head. Gandalf turned to him and rested a weary hand on Ginny's descendant.

"This is just a taste of what Saruman can do. Will do. You have to do something, Théoden. These are your people."

Théoden nodded. "We ride to Helm's Deep."

Of all things Gandalf was thinking Théoden would do, this was the least of it. "Théoden—"

"I know what it is you want me to do, Gandalf. But I will not sacrifice any more of my people."

"This is exactly what they want you to do," Aragorn answered. "The best option is to face the army of Saruman and fight."

Théoden glowered at Aragorn. "Last I remember, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

Gandalf sighed. "Then what is your will, Théoden King?"

Théoden turned to Gandalf. "We ride for Helm's Deep."

"Théoden, they'll be expecting this," Gandalf reasoned.

"My army is too short to fight off Saruman, Gandalf! What would you have me do?! Leave my men to die? Force them to leave their families, their wives and children? I see no other option."

The discussion ended. Gandalf stood and bowed to Théoden, but anger burned at him. He sat in his chambers thinking of what he could do. He could go with Théoden to Helm's Deep. He could try to cut off Saruman's army or Wormtongue. But neither of these options were logical.

If he went with Théoden to Helm's Deep, he would only be betraying all that he had stood for since he was born. Yes, Gandalf the White was still Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One despite the present.

If he tried to cut off Saruman's Army, or Wormtongue, he would be acting on his anger and he was no longer a boy.

There was another option. But how long would it take him to find them? It was worth a shot…

Two days had passed and Gandalf headed to the stables.

"He only wants what is best for his people Gandalf," Aragorn called. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"He is greatly outnumbered, Aragorn. We need to find Eomer. Look for me at dawn on the third day at Helm's deep. I will see you then." Gandalf mounted Shadowfax, but rode the horse for only two days before switching to a broom.

Yes. Gandalf still kept his old Firebolt. Even though brooms had not been used in centuries, he still had it, believing that there were just some things a horse could not do.

"Go on Shadowfax. Stay near this pasture and out of the sight of orcs." The horse whinnied, seeming disgruntled but understanding Gandalf's plight. Shadowfax trotted off towards a patch of grass and started eating while Gandalf fixed the old broom. After one more goodbye to the horse, Gandalf mounted the broom and rose into the air.

_  
"So…you still have that thing."_

Gandalf guided the broom southward as to face the eye that penetrated him.

"_And you're still alive."_

"Is that such a shock, Sauron?"

"_You never knew when to die, did you."_ It was an accusation. Not a question.

Gandalf smiled wearily. "No, I suppose I did not."

"_Still don't, obviously. Pity."_

"Yes…I remember you were mocking me back at the mountains. I was saved by the Eagles."

"_I'll have to remind myself to kill Gwahir for sure then. His Eagles took down my Dragon just a couple days ago."_

"Really," Gandalf said, feigning interest and shock.

"_You _are_ an old fool. I should have made sure you died in the snow."_

Gandalf shrugged. "If you have stayed, I wouldn't have become stronger."

"_What was that, Gandalf the Grey?!"_

"Actually, Sauron, you must be talking of a different Gandalf. You see, I am Gandalf the white."

_Gandalf the… _the voice inside his head diminished, but returned, laughing. "_Well, so the game is taken to a whole new level, is it not? Until next time, Gandalf the _White_."_

The eye faded from his line of vision. Gandalf sighed and turned eastward again, urging to broom to fly at full speed. Even so, he was still unable to see Eomer. Stopping at a stream to take a drink, Gandalf paused to look at his reflection.

He could understand the reflection at Fangorn Forest, but here? He was once again staring face to face with Harry Potter. The reflection had a heartbroken expression etched on his face, and yet, Gandalf knew that he was not feeling the pain that Sauron caused him at that particular moment.

_I'm over her…aren't I?_

Gandalf groaned and hit the surface with his hand. The surface stilled itself and Gandalf was face to face with an elderly man with a determined face. He smiled and the reflection smiled back. He walked over to his Firebolt and remounted it, continuing his search for Eomer.

After another day of searching, he knew that flying a broomstick still had its advantages. Below him, the Rohirrim rode as fast as they're horses could manage. Gandalf urged his broom on a little farther and landed, standing in their pathway.

Once seen, Eomer jerked his horse to a halt, as well as the rest of the Rohirrim.

"Gandalf," Eomer gasped, clutching his breast as if trying to calm his heart. "Don't do that! I could have easily run over you!"

"We'll discuss my death wish later, Eomer. Right now, you have to turn your men around and ride to Helm's Deep."

Eomer gave him a blank stare. "What?" He said dumbly.

"Your people are in danger. Saruman is launching an attack against them."

"But my uncle—"

"Has awakened," Gandalf interrupted. "Wormtongue has run to Saruman with his tail between his legs. Soon after, we were given news of Saruman's attack on villages."

Eomer sighed. "If it were not for Wormtongue, we would have been preparing for war against Saruman, not running away."

"All we can do now is head to Helm's Deep," Gandalf instructed. Eomer nodded and shouted the orders to turn around.

They rode to the pasture where Gandalf left Shadowfax and Gandalf remounted the horse. From there, the headed to Helm's Deep.


	22. Three Days Ride

**Chapter 22: Three Days Ride**

The Rohirrim stopped to give the horses a rest for a couple of hours, which would give them enough time to eat and get some rest before riding to Helm's Deep.

"How many do you think we're up against, Gandalf?" a soldier asked. Gandalf shook his head.

"I am not sure. Maybe…a thousand, maybe more."

This dismayed the soldier and he sulked back to his horse.

As the sun began to sink in the sky, they remounted their steeds and urged them to gallop as fast as they could. Gandalf and Eomer rode in front, keeping an eye out for orcs, or the Nine…

They needed to go around. Saruman's army was too many and too great for them to just bulldoze through it. Gandalf led them around to the East entrance and dawn approached. Gandalf and the Rohirrim unsheathed their swords and charged.

The orcs seemed nervous as the Rohirrim raced to meet them as fast as their steeds could carry them. The gap between the two armies closed and the blood of orcs were shed. It didn't take as long as they thought to drive the army away.

"It moved because _my bloody axe is embedded in it's bloody head_!!!" Gimli shouted at Legolas. Gandalf blinked and turned to Aragorn, demanding an answer.

"They made a game. The winner is determined by how many orcs are killed. Gimli won, though it didn't look like he would at first. I think the thought that Legolas believed he was in the lead dulled his movements a little or something like that."

"Wow," Gandalf said sarcastically. "And they started out rivals. Now you could see them dining in a pub or something."

"That would be a sight to behold."

"Gandalf," Théoden addressed, rushing towards them. "Glad to see you could make it."

"Glad to know I could make it also. And I brought delightful company."

Theoden stared at him, then at Eomer, who smiled sheepishly and went out to help Legolas and Gimli get the axe out of the Orc's head.

"Well, I'll be damned, you did! Gandalf, I have a new respect for you."

_Great,_ Gandalf muttered. _I don't need to be known as Gandalf army bringer…Where did that come from!?_

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS…MY EYE...GAH!!! I REALLY HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!!!"_

Gandalf repressed a snicker as Sauron grumbled in the corner of his mind. Why she stuck around was beyond him. Maybe it was a connection that developed after her body was destroyed. Gandalf grunted and went to Shadowfax.


	23. Saruman defeated

**Chapter 23: Saruman Defeated**

Two days passed. While Eowyn, hesitantly, led the people back to Rohan, Gandalf, Eomer, Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas, with a band of men, head for Isengard to speak with Saruman.

"_It isn't gonna wor-rk," _Sauron's voice crooned.

_Don't you have anything better to do than torment me?_

"_No."_

_Sauron…_

"_Hermione."_

_You are _not_ Hermione._

"_Wha…Harry…"_

_Those are shadows of the past, Sauron. We haven't been known as the Golden Trio in four…maybe five centuries. These people have forgotten about the Trio._

There was a pause. For a moment, Gandalf thought she had finally left him in peace.

"_We haven't. Remember when we went to save Sirius on top of Buckbeak."_

_WHY ARE YOU TORMENTING ME?!_

"_Because it's fun."_

_Sauron, leave me be._

"_Not unless you talk to me. I'm getting bored with just these stupid Orcs to talk to."_

_What about Morgoth?_

"_He vanished after my body was destroyed. No one has seen him since."_

_Good riddance._

"_How can you be so cruel?" _She did sound a little hurt by his comment. _"Even if he did lead me down a path you don't approve of, he was still my pet…and my mentor."_

_Why couldn't Dumbledore be your mentor?_

She was silent, but Gandalf still felt her presence. _"I'd rather not talk about it."_

She left. Gandalf wondered what she meant by that. He knew that if that was the case, then it was definitely time for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to cross paths once again…as the friends they once were.

Isengard loomed over them and they entered. Two small figures called to them and one stood.

"Welcome," Merry said grandly. "My Lords, to Isengard!"

Gimli looked rather red when he noticed the delicious food in their hands, which they chewed on.

"You rascals! You led us on a wild goose chase and we finally find you feasting and…and…SMOKING!!!"

Pippin and Merry looked at each other knowingly and turned back to him.

"We are feasting on a field of victory, enjoying some well deserved gifts from Saruman

himself," Pippin lamented matter-of-factly. "And…this salted pork is especially good."

Gimli's eyes glazed over. "Salted pork?"

As much as Gandalf wanted to laugh at that, he held his tongue and urged Shadowfax forward.

"Don't let your ears be deceived by Saruman. He can trick even the wisest man into doing his bidding by just talking to them."

"Where does he get his power?" Eomer asked.

"From the Dark Lord, Sauron," Gandalf answered.

"_Sharper than you used to be."_

_It was obvious._

She was gone…hopefully for a longer time than twenty minutes. Pity. Gandalf wanted to pursue why she wouldn't answer him on why she didn't choose to look up to Dumbledore.

Oh well. There were more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

"Merry, Pippen, where is Saruman?"

"In his tower, locked away with something called a Wormtongue. Isengard is now in the hands of Treebeard the Ent."

As if on queue, Treebeard strode over. "Hoo-hum…Master Gandalf…what brings you here to Isengard."

"We would like to speak to Draco Malfoy, otherwise Saruman."

"Draco Malfoy is his Christen name is it?"

"May we see him?"

Yes." That said, Gandalf entered the tower with the group along with him. Saruman greeted them at the top.

"Welcome, Theoden King. Why do you come here now to take down an old troubled man?"

"Don't listen to him," Gandalf hissed. But the soldiers were already falling into Saruman's trap.

"Can we be allies as we once were?"

"As if we'd fall for such a lie!" Gimli shouted. The glimmer in Saruman's eyes dimmed a bit.

"Malfoy," Gandalf growled. "How long has it been since you actually listened to reason?"

"Don't toy with me, _Potter_," Saruman spat. "Sauron has worked miracles!"

"Sauron poisoned your mind! She always said you were a…what was it again…ah yes! 'Twitchy little ferret.'"

Saruman's face paled and his face distorted. "You still remember that?!"

"How could I not? That was Ron's favorite school event: _Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!_ I wonder if you would still turn into one though."

"Oh, really. Well, you haven't changed much at all either, _Saint Potter_! Always doing Dumbledore's dirty work."

"How childish!"

"Not as childish as the ferret insult!"

"That is simple truth!!"

"_Oh…this is good!"_

"SHUT UP!!" They both shouted in unison. Her voice snickered into a loud cackle.

They paused and looked at each other. "You can hear her too?" Saruman asked, looking quite bewildered.

"No, I hear Moody shouting 'Constant Vigilance.' OF COURSE I HEAR HER, MALFOY!"

"Erm…Gandalf?"

"What?" Gandalf snapped. Pippin hid behind Aragorn (AN: poor Pippin! Sniff). "I'm sorry, my dear boy. What is it?"

"I don't see where this is going."

"He does have a point. It's almost like you were just looking for a duel of some kind."

"_Men."_

_You cause wars. My causing a fight with Malfoy is—_

"_Completely Ron-like."_

_Goodbye, Sauron._

"Alright," Gandalf turned back to Saruman. "Tell us what you know. What is Sauron's next move?"

Saruman smirked. "I have seen it. It is the plan that will end in the demise of you and your company."

"Malfoy…"

"Silence, Potter."

Gandalf debated whether to string Saruman up by the ears or to forgive him. But in light of the situation, it would be best if they made an alliance. "As strange as it sounds, Saruman, I do not wish to kill you, or hurt you, as you would know, if you really understood me. And I have the power to protect you. I am giving you a last chance. You can leave Orthanc, free—if you choose."

"That sounds well," Saruman scoffed. "Very much in the manner of Gandalf the Grey: so condescending, and so very kind. I do not doubt that you would find Orthanc commodious, and my departure convinient. But why should I wish to leave? And what do you mean by 'free'? There are conditions, I presume?"

"Reasons for leaving you can see from your windows," answered Gandalf. "Others will occur to your thought. Your servants are destroyed and scattered; your neighbors you have made your enemies; and you have cheated your new master, or tried to do so. But when I say 'free,' I mean 'free': free from bond, of chain or command: to go where you will, even…even to Mordor, Saruman, if you desire. But you will first surrender to me the key of Orthanc, and your staff. They shall be pledges of your conduct, to be returned later…if you merit them."

Saruman looked as though he was about to burst. He began to shout at Gandalf furiously, as if he was robbing him of his most prized possessions. He turned to leave.

"Saruman, get back here! I have not said you could go!" This did not stop Saruman completely, but he did turn back, giving Gandalf a scathing look. "Behold, I am not Gandalf the Grey, whom you betrayed. I am Gandalf the White, who has returned from death. You have no color now, and I cast you from the order and from the council. Saruman, your staff is broken."

As if on queue, the staff in the other wizard's hands shattered and Saruman fell backwards, stunned.

"Potter!!!"

"What? I have done what you would have done to any other traitor of the Order."

Saruman stomped off. The group turned to go and as they headed away, something nearly hit Gandalf's head and Shadowfax started.

While Gandalf tried to figure out what had happened, Pippin descended from the horse's back and picked up the ball to exampine it.

"Pippin," Gandalf addressed. "May I have that, lad?" Pippin reluctantly handed the ball over to Gandalf and climbed back onto the steed. Just moments later, there was a shrill shreik and Gandalf couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well…it doesn't seem like anything's going right for Saruman lately. Aah. Just like it used to be at Hogwarts."

"_So long as you don't start singing the school theme song, I'm alright."_

_Go. Away._

* * *

So…the underlined text are dirrect quotes from the LotR: 2 Towers (book version). Just wanted to clear that up, although you may have already figured that out. 


	24. Pippin's Plight

**Chapter 24: Pippen's Plight**

AN: this will be in Pippin's POV for a little bit. Then it'll switch back to Gandalf/Harry

That night, they slept soundly in Theoden's house. All but Pippin, who couldn't get the sphere out of his mind. The night went on until Pippin couldn't resist the temptation. He got up and stealthily tiptoed over to Gandalf's sleeping form.

With a jug, he gently slide the ball out of his arms and replaced it with the jug.

"Pippin, what are you doing? Put it back!" Merry whispered harshly.

Pippin ignored him and carried the sphere back to his sleeping bag. He unwrapped the linen that covered it and picked it up in his hands.

The sphere became sticky and he couldn't let go. It went from black to fire and an iris was in the center of it.

Pippin tried to look away, but when he closed his eyes, his body went rigid.

_He stood in a burning courtyard. A dead, white tree was burning as well as the rst of the castle. Standing before the tree was a woman with very long hair. She turned around and looked at Pippin. "Hello," the woman said. She was very beautiful: brown curly hair fell down her back. She wore a purple dress and had slim arms and hands, one of which curled around a staff and her head bore a crown of some sort. Her eyes were the same as the sphere. "Tell me, who are you?"_

_Pippin didn't answer, but when she cupped his chin in her free hand, shivers went up his spine. He resisted the urge to answer._

_She smirked. Her purple lips parted to reveal fangs sharp enough to penetrate skin. "Do you know where my ring is?"_

_Again Pippin didn't answer._

"_I bet you do know. Tell me, how is Gandalf? If you see him, tell him that I almost have a new body. Almost complete. All I need is my ring and then I can be myself again. Tell him that my offer is still up: he can still join me and become the greatest sorcerer in the world," she stroked his cheek. 'You will tell him for me, won't you…?"_

_Pippin didn't answer…_

"Pippin! Pippin!" Pippin's eyes opened and he stared at the group that looked at him with concern. Gandalf's face looked so menacing just now…

"Gandalf," Pippin whispered. "Forgive me." He turned away, feeling tears come on.

"Look at me, Pippin. Look at me!" Pippin did so. "What did you see?"

"A tree. It was dead. And on fire. There was also a woman robed in purple."

Gandalf paled. "What did she say?"

"She asked me for my name. I didn't answer. She asked me about the ring. I didn't answer. She then gave me a messege to give you. She said that you could still join her and become the most powerful sorcerer in Middle Earth if you do. She also says that she has a new body. All she needs is the Ring. Gandalf who is she?"

"You met Sauron, Pippin. That is who she is."

"Wait? Sauron is a woman?" Merry shouted. Gandalf nodded.

"The Dark Lord is a woman!"

"And a very powerful witch. She was the smartest witch at the school I attended. I was once her friend."

"What happened?" Aragorn asked.

(Back to Gandalf's POV)

"What happened?"

How could he asnwer that? Well… "That is a story for another day, Aragorn," he said. He turned to Theoden. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. He said nothing about Frodo and the Ring. He is a fool, but an honest fool he remains. I will go and warn Gondor of Sauron's attack," Gandalf said, then turned to Pippin. "But I will not go alone."

Pippin gave him a frightened look. Later that day, both Gandalf and Pippin were mounting Shadowfax and riding off to Minas Tirith.

As Pippin slept, Gandalf reminesced about Sauron's words to Pippin. What did she mean that she has a new body, but still needs the ring? He would have to worry about it later.

They passed on for several hours, which melted into days before they could see a white marble tower. When they could see the whole fortress, Gandalf slowed Shadowfax.

"See that, Pippin: that is Minas Tirith, Gondor's Capital. That is our destination. Sitting as leader and Steward of Gondor is Denathor."

That said, Gandalf urged Shadowfax to continue until they entered the gates.

* * *

So...how have the chapters been? I"m so happy! I can update again! 


	25. Minas Tirith

**Chapter 25: Minas Tirith**

They climbed the many different levels of the tower until they reached the very top.

"Gandalf…the tree! That's the tree!"

"The Tree of the King. Lord Denethor, however, is not the King. He is the Steward of Gondor. The leader until the King returns," Before they entered the tower, Gandalf turned to Pippin. "Listen to me: Denethor is Boromir's father. Don't say a thing about his death to his father. Actually…just keep your mouth shut and everything should be alright."

Pippin only blinked and followed him into the marble throne room. At the center was a high throne, at the feet of the staircase was another chair, in which sat a frail man.

"Hail Denethor, Lord and Steward of Gondor."

The man didn't answer. "We bring you news of war—"

"Did you come to tell me, as well, that my son is dead?" The man whimpered, holding up two halves of a horn. Boromir's horn. Gandalf blinked.

_Now what?_

"_Yes, now what, Harry?"_

_Why do you do this to me?_

"Boromir died protecting me and a friend of mine," Pippin said. Gandalf's jaw tightened. "I am forever in your service my Lord, as repayment to the debt I owe Boromir."

"Get up, you fool!" Gandalf hissed. "There will be time to greive later, Denethor. As Steward of this city, you are meant to protect the people. Where are Gondor's armies?"

Denethor stood and glared at Gandalf. "I guess you would know about that. With your right hand you plan to help me, hence your left hopes to betray me. I have seen that Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I tell you now that I will not back down and bow to a Ranger from the North."

Gandalf snarled. "You are in no position to deny the return of the King, Steward."

"The rule of Gondor is MINE and no others!" Denethor shouted before sitting down again.

Gandalf seethed. "Come on, Pippin." Pippin followed Gandalf like a pet dog to a different room, but Pippin dared not to speak, not wanting Gandalf to lash out at him.

* * *

I know that this chapter was really short, but I wasn't sure what to add. The rest of it would have been in Pippin's POV and I wanna keep it in Gandalf/Harry's POV as much as possible. 


	26. For the Love of a Father

**Chapter26: For the Love of a Father**

Pippin was out with the soldiers of Gondor. Gandalf was waiting for Denethor to give him an audience when Faramir brushed past him and bowed to his father.

"So, you retreated," Denethor clicked disprovingly.

"We had no choice father. The Nine were on our tail. Men would have died if I didn't pull back."

"Men that would have gladly died for Gondor," Denethor stated, glaring at Faramir seethingly.

"Wheras Boromir would have fought valiantly and brought back a mighty gift, and would have given his life for Gondor. At times, it seems like I have an inadequate son."

Gandalf stared at Denethor, then at Faramir, shocked that a father would say that to his son. The look on Faramir's face was wounding.

"You…you wish that Boromir was here. That I took his place and he was here."

Denethor nodded. "Yes, I would like that."

_Do you even know what you're saying anymore, Denethor?_ Gandalf thought. _You have a good son. And you're sending them on suicide missions, expecting them to return victorious?!_

"Verry well," Faramir stated. "Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." He turned to leave. "If I return, think better of me, father."

"It would depend on the manner of your return."

Faramir exited the castle.

"Denethor," Gandalf growled. "That was uncalled for. He is a good captain! You just can't see it. Denethor, I should have seen it when I arrived. You're sick, you need medical attention."

"I'm fine, Gandalf. I don't need your pitty."

"You are a foolish man, Denethor. Your son tries so hard, why not give him the opportunity to prove himself to you."

"I've given him plenty of opportunity's, Wizard. What do you know of being a parent"

Gandalf sighed. He learned a bit from Ron, now Alastar. _Of course, he would know what to do. _

"_I bet he would."_

_Not now, Sauron._

For once she listened.

"I had a very close friend who was a father. His son became a great leader."

"Really, who was this friend you speak of, pray tell."

"The Wizard Alastar Gilthoniel."

"I doubt a wizard could correct my parenting skills. Alastar Gilthoniel has been dead for several centuries now."

Gandalf wanted to scream. He never felt so annoyed in his life! And that's saying something. Gandalf stormed out of the throne room, and ran to find Faramir.

Moments later, after no success, Gandalf found a secluded place. He hadn't lost the ability to apparate, but how much did he remember. Apparently enough for a moment later, he was gasping for breath and had spotted Faramir and a small band of soldiers heading out to fight the battalion of Orcs near the city.

"Faramir!" Gandalf called, "Faramir! What are you doing?"

"Doing what my father wishes, Gandalf."

"Your father has been maddened by greif. Don't throw your life away so rashly."

"I told my father that I would do all I could to prove to him that I can be better than Boromir."

"Have you always loved your brother, but felt this accursed jealousy? Your father loves you, Faramir. In time, you will remember it."

Faramir looked as if the words had reached him, but his horse trotted onward.


	27. Mad Greiving

**Chapter 27: Mad Grieving **

Gandalf pondered the situation. They might need more than just Gondor's strength alone.

"Pippin," Gandalf said. The hobbit looked up at Gandalf with the curiosity only he could possess. "I need you to do me a favor. We need to get Rohan here to help Gondor. I need you to help me light the beacons."

"How?"

"There is one at the North Tower. Climb the beacon and light it. There will be a bowl of oil and an urn of fire that you can use to light it. Can you do that for me, Pippin?"

"I think so, Gandalf."

"I hope so, my boy," Gandalf said, smiling at him.

Pippin didn't take his eyes off Gandalf for a moment.

"What is it?"

"I never noticed it before Gandalf, but what is that gash in your forehead? When did you get it?"

"I've had it my whole life, which is all you need to know for now, Pippin. If there is a better time to tell you, then I will. But now is not that time. Come, I'll show you the North Tower, from there, you can do the rest."

Pippin nodded and followed Gandalf.

_Pippin's POV_

Pippin climbed the beacon with all the strength he could muster. He accidently spilled the oil and the fire, but got off before he could be burned.

"Good work, Pippin," Gandalf said, as soon as Pippin met up with him again."

"Now what?"

"We wait. And do as you're told."

That done, Pippin went to wait on Denathor.

But not long after Faramir left the Safety of Minas Tirith, News came that the band of soldiers he led to fight the Orcs that surrounded the fortress had died. Their captain was horribly wounded. Faramir's horse dragged him inside Minas Tirith.

Denathor pushed his way through the crowd and stared in disbelief at Faramir's broken body.

"My son…my son is dead!"

Pippin examined Faramir's body and placed his hand just above Faramir's mouth. There was a steady, warm breeze emitting from it. Pippin then placed his ear on Faramir's chest, just where the heart ought to be. There was a heart beat.

"He's not dead, my lord! He's breathing!" Pippin shouted

"HE IS DEAD!!" Denathor shrieked. He leaned against the wall overlooking the city and Denathor's eyes widened. Below him was a great army of Orcs. Pippin looked at the madman, who was muttering under his breath. "Retreat! Abandon your posts! Head back to the gate! We cannot win against them!"

Gandalf suddenly appeared and knocked Denathor out with his staff. "Pippin, take care of Faramir and this madman. Stay here."

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax and galloped off.

_Gandalf POV_

"Return to your posts! Don't listen to Denathor! Return to your posts! Are you not soldiers of Gondor! You know no fear against the enemy! Keep your posts! Guard the door! Don't let them enter the fortress!"

The soldiers did so, but even at Gandalf's words, they were frightened. There was ten orcs per man, which was not going to help much.

The orcs beat against the door with great force. Each blow weakened the door more every time they hit it.

An hour passed and still the Orcs have not gotten through. Someone tripped behind him and Gandalf turned around to see Pippin.

"Fool of a Took! I told you to stay at with Denathor and Faramir!"

"That's why I came down! Denathor's going to burn Faramir alive!"

Gandalf wasted no time, he grabbed Pippin, mounted Shadowfax and galloped speedily to the tower.

When he burst through the door, he saw that Faramir lay on a pillar of stone and wood. Denathor had drenched himself with oil and stood over his son.

Gandalf dismounted the steed. "Denathor, be reasonable. How about trying to heal Faramir, he is alive."

"I think I can recognize a dead man from a live one, Gandalf," Denathor spat, taking a torch from one of the servants and dropping it on the wood. "Not even you can save the dead, Gandalf!"

Gandalf and Pippin charged at Denathor and were able to pull Faramir off of the stone table. In the process, they knocked over Denathor, who still lay on the table.

Faramir opened his eyes and met his father's bewildered ones.

Denathor gave a loud shriek and ran from the room, toppling over the wall down into the ground a thousand stories below them.

Gandalf ordered the medics to take care of Faramir and he headed back to the battle field.

The gate was abandoned and all that stood there, with a hoard of Orcs awaiting his command was the Witch King of Angmar.


	28. The Witch King

**Chapter 28: the Witch King **

_Gandalf's POV_

"So you have come, Harry Potter," The Nazgul hissed. Pippin looked at Gandalf curiously.

"Gandalf, what does he mean?"

"You cannot enter here," Gandalf shouted, brandishing his staff angrily at the creature. "Go back to the abyss prepared for you! Go back! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master. Go!"

"Well, well, well, Potter. You haven't changed much, though your language has stretched it's knowledge. Indeed you are no longer that boy, are you."

"Go back to Mordor and tell your Master that she awaits her death."

"Funny, isn't it? You once loved her. Didn't you tie your life to hers? She is still alive, Gandalf. Barely yes, but still alive."

"Did you not hear me, Victor? Go back! Do not show your face here again!"

The Nazgul, once Victor Krum, pulled off his hood and Gandalf stared. Where the head once was, there was nothing but a crown upon air.

"Old fool!" he said. "Old Fool! This is my hour. Do you not know Death when you see it? Die now and curse in vain!"

The creature that was once a wizard raised his sword, which was ablaze with fire. Gandalf sheathed his own sword, but then a cock crowed to greet the sun. But as the sun rose, they could hear the shrill trumpeting of horns.

Gandalf laughed. "Well, it seems that Gondor is not without allies, Witch King of Angmar."

"Rohan," the Nazgul cried with surprise. "HARRY POTTER!!"

"Still get told off by my 'elders' I see," Gandalf smiled.


	29. Eowyn, Warrior Princess of Rohan

**Chapter 29: Eowyn, Warrior Princess of Rohan**

The Nazgul left to greet Rohan on his dragon-steed. Gandalf galloped onto the battlefield and hacked any Orc that came his way.

Théoden was rallying his troops, but his horse began to whinny with fear and toppled on top of its master. Gandalf ran to help the fallen king, when a young soldier took his place in front of Théoden.

"Be gone, foul dwimmerlaik, lord of carrion! Leave the dead in peace!"

"Come not between the Nazgul and his prey! Or he will not slay in they turn. He will bear away to the houses of lamentation, beyond all darkness, where thy flesh shall be devoured, and thy shriveled mind be left naked the Lidless Eye."

The soldier drew his sword. "Do what you will; but I will hinder it, if I may."

"Hinder me? Thou fool. No living man can hinder me!"

The soldier laughed, but it was not the sound that a man would laugh like. It was too feminine. "But no living man am I! You look upon a woman. Eowyn I am, Eomund's daughter. You stand between me and my kin. Be gone, if you be not deathless! For living or dark undead, I will smite you, if you touch him."

With that, Eowyn brought her sword down upon the creature, slicing its head off. The Ringwraith screeched and attacked her, she blocked his blows with her shield, but she fell back, and Gandalf could see the crystal tears that threatened to fall, as she cradled her arm.

"You have misjudged your strength, Warrior Princess," The Witch King sneered. "Here is where you meet your end."

Eowyn, in a desperate attempt to keep her life long enough to see more of the battle and get through it alive, took up her sword, stood and dodged the Nazgul. In a moment of confusion, Merry had snuck behind the foul creature drove his sword into the Nazgul's back, sheathed it from it's body and sliced off it's head before falling to the ground again.

Merry helped Eowyn crawl to Théoden, but Eowyn had already seemed to have fallen into tremor and sleep.

Merry looked up and saw Gandalf. A blue light emitting his staff.

Merry turned back to the King of the Rohirrim, unaware that Gandalf was approaching them.

"Farewell, Master Holbytla! My body is broken. I go to my fathers. And even in their company I shall not now be ashamed. I felled against a black serpent. A grim morn, and a glad day, and a golden sunset!"

"Forgive me, lord, if I broke your command, and have done no more in your service than to weep at our parting."

"Grieve not! It is forgiven. Great heart will not be denied. Live now in blessedness; and when you sit in peace with your pipe, think of me! For never now shall I sit with you in Meduseld, as I promised, or listen to your herb-lore." Theoden closed his eyes and his breath rattled. "Where is Eomer? For my eyes darken, and would see him ere I go. He must be king after me. And I would send word for Eowyn. She, she would not have me leave her, and now I shall not see her again, dearer than daughter."

"Lord, lord, she is—."

"Merry," Gandalf spoke. "Let him be."

Merry looked at Gandalf, blankly as if he wasn't processing the image of the wizard. "Why didn't you save him?"

"I am not a cleric, Merry. Even if I could have gotten him to one, I wouldn't have gotten him there in time."

"And Eowyn! She collapsed!"

"No. I put a spell on her so that she would not be harmed by the soldiers on the battle."

"But why?"

"My King! Uncle!" Eomer shouted, shocked and dismayed. A group of soldiers were there as well. Théoden opened his eyes and motioned at a soldier to give Eomer the banner he held in his hand.

"Hail, King of the Mark! Ride now to victory! Bid Eowyn farewell!" With that, Théoden died.

Those around wept, but Eomer gulped and stood tall. "_Morn not overmuch! Might was the fallen, meet was his ending. When his mound is raised, women then shall weep. War now calls us!_ Let his knights remain here, and bear his body in honor form the field, lest the battle ride over it! Yea, and all these other of the king's men that lie here." Eomer began to recall the names of those who fell, then he stopped and he screamed and ran to the soldier whose name he was about to call. He cradled his sister in his arms. "Eowyn, Eowyn how come you here? What madness or devilry is this? Death, death, death! Death take us all!" Anger and fury took him and Eomer raced past Gandalf shouting: "Death! Ride, ride to the ruin and the world's ending!"

The battle raged on through the days and the nights. Gandalf had never seen one man lead such a campaign with so much passion in his heart. But he knew what grief was present in Eomer's heart.

A flock of ships mounted the docks and Gandalf paled. That is until he saw three figures jump out of the boats.

* * *

There's alot of actual quotes from the book in this chapter. It actually helped me get it like it was in the book and not the movie. Helped alot! Hope it's better than the other chapters...not that I haven't been getting any bad reviews. Or very many reviews. Ever. Only a small amount review...grumbling noises Review pwetty pwease! 


	30. Elantari

**Chapter 30: Elentari**

The orcs blinked with confusion. Was not this the man who would be King of Gondor? Yet he was riding in their own ships!

"Who are you?"

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and my comrads, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Gimli son of Gloin. I am the heir of Isiuldur."

Withi that, the Orcs knew that these were the enemy and ran to attack Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, but instantaneously, a mass of ghosts swarmed and overpowered them. Again, the Orcs were confused.

Legolas and Gimli played another round of their _favorite _game while Aragorn fought alongside them and Gandalf.

Just as one wolf was about to attack Gandalf, he made a motion to kill it. The wolf stopped growling and backed down, whimpering. It sounded like it was trying to speak.

Gandalf lowered his staff, staring into the wolf's eyes. It whimpered again. Then again. Finally, Gandalf understood.

_Harry? Harry? Is that you? Is that really your scar?_

"Professor Lupin?"

_Not anymore. Hermione's orcs did this to me._

"My God! Professor!"

"Gandalf! We need some help!" Aragorn shouted. He was fighting back to back with Eomer and they were surrounded. Instantly, Lupin bounded after the group of Orcs that surrounded Aragorn and Eomer. The two of them stared at the hound, bewildered.

"Don't mind him, he is a werewolf, shanghaied into Sauron's service. He was once my teacher."

Aragorn and Eomer shrugged it off and rejoined the fray.

As the battle went on, The wolf that joined the light tore at any enemy that came it's way and eventually began to look more human than before.

Gandalf fought along side the wolf until the rise of the sun and the Orcs died one by one.

Finally the Orcs either were dead, or fell back. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli approached Gandalf with curiosity as too why the wolf joined them.

"Professor, are you alright?"

Though he still had the face and build of a wolf, the creature stood on its hind legs and a tail swep the ground.

"I'm fine," the wolf paused, before looking at him. "Gandalf, I believe is what you go by now."

"That is true, Professor Lu—"

"Actually, Gandalf, my name is Elentári, now."

"I suppose you wolf-man wouldn't know what Sauron would be planning," Gimli accused, still distrustful of Lupin.

"You have no need to fear me, Master Dwarf. I have been a friend of Gandalf's for ages. I was first a friend of his father's, then I watched after him when his godfather died. But I understand your doubts. I have been under Sauron's control for many years by force."

"What race are you, certainly not one of Middle Earth," Eomer stated.

Elentári, or Lupin, smiled. "I am a wizard. And a Lycanthrope."

"A creature of the old world. He was my Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in my third year at school," Gandalf explained. "They were more commonly known as Werewolves: half man, half wolf."

"That explains a lot. Master Wolf," Aragorn said. "Thank you for your help."

"I suggest you go to the House of Healing, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. There lies friends who are in need of a Ranger's knowledge."

Elentári headed towards the castle, taking a cloak from a dead soldier and wrapping it about himself, despite the shaggy brown fur covering his body.

"Gandalf," Legolas addressed. "Can we trust him? I mean, he did work for Sauron."

Gandalf smiled. "We can trust him with our lives, Legolas. Gandalf headed after Elentári, followed by the rest of the group, to the House of Healing.

Eowyn, Faramir, and Merry were still looking deathly pale when they got there, due to their injuries.

Gandalf spoke to the head healer about the process.

"At the rate is is going, Mithrandir, they'll die. The little one's arm might have to be amputated. It's gotten rather purple. And the other two are dying."

"Is there anything else that you can do?"

"Not by my knowledge, sir."

"Do you have healing herbs?" Aragorn called.

The Healer nodded. "Not enough for all the wounded here, though. I don't know where to find more because they are hard to come by with fires and blocked roads. And the market is several days away! Even so we do our best here.

"I'll know what you mean when I see it. If you have time to talk, then you have time to heal. Do you have Athelas?

"I think so…but not under that name."

"It's also called Kingsfoil."

"Oh, well…no. We don't have Kingsfoil."

"If that is the case, than stop talking and go find some!"

"If it isn't in the city, I'll go with her to Lossarnach. From there the woods without her fellow healers. And Shadowfax will show her the meaning of haste," Gandalf said, evitably irked.

That said, the Healer ran off and Aragorn checked Faramir. "He is dying. But not from the wound, but by how much energy his body is using trying to heal it. It isn't a Nazgul blade…more a Southron arrow. Who took it out? Is it still here?"

"I took it out," said another healer. "But I did not keep it. There is too much to do. What do you think is the problem?"

"Weariness, greif for his father's mood, a wound, and over all the Black Breath," Aragorn said grimly. "He has a strong will. Slowly as the dark must have crept on him, even as he fought and strove to hold his outpost. If only I was here sooner!"

"Excuse me, sir, you asked for Kingsfoil, or Athelas, or Valinorean—"

"Yes, but I have no time to listen to your list of other names of Athelas. Do you have some?"

"No, I don't. We don't find any use of it here. Unless you know the old rhyme:

_When the black breath blows_

_And the death shadow grows_

_And all lights pass_

_Come athalas! Come athelas!_

_Life to the dying_

_In the king's hand lying!_

"But its stupid if you ask me. Some of the elders here in the city might have some to cure headaches."

"THEN WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? IN THE NAME OF THE KING, GO AND FIND SOME OLD MAN OF LESS LORE AND MORE WISDOM WHO KEEPS SOME IN HIS HOUSE!!" Gandalf shouted.

The lore master ran out of the house and a few minutes later, a soldier came with a handfull of Kingsfoil.

"Its two weeks old, but I think it'll work."

Aragorn smiled with relief. "It'll work." With that, he took two leaves and crushed them. Something sweet filled the room. In a bowl of hot water, he mixed the crushed leaves with it. The new fragrance smelled like the first fragrance of spring and heavy hearts wer lifted. The smell alone was to waken Faramir.

Faramir glanced around and his eyes met Aragorn. "My lord, you called me, I come. What does the king command?"

"Walk no more in the shadows, but awake! You are weary. Rest a while, and take food, and be ready when I return."

Faramir nodded and the group left the House of Healing.


	31. Confrontations

**Chapter 31: Confrontations**

In the throne room, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Elantari, Pippin, and Gandalf were pondering how they could give Frodo some more time to get rid of the Ring.

"We could reveal ourselves to Sauron," Elantari suggested. "Let her know that Aragorn is willing to take the throne."

Aragorn blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Even if it is just to stop her."

"But it is up to Aragorn, Elantari," Gandalf said sternly. Once he said that, he turned to Aragorn. "It's up to you, Aragorn."

"Very well," Aragorn said, his faced sculpted into a mask of thought. "If we tell Sauron of my existence, he—"

"She, Aragorn," Gandalf said. "I thought I told you this already: Sauron is a woman."

The group stared at him.

"Shall I go through this again? Sauron was a friend of mine from school, we were both respectable…well, she was a respectable student. But she turned against all that she was taught and became who she is today."

"Okay then, Gandalf, relax. As you said, it is Aragorn's descision," Elantari said. He turned back to Aragorn. "As you were saying, my leige."

Aragorn nodded. "If we tell her about my existence, she probably would be willing to have a meeting. Maybe we could distract her long enough to allow Frodo to get the ring into the fires of Doom. I'll go, on my own."

"No, Aragorn. I'll confront her as well," Gandalf said. "What we will both witness will probably be her in her true form, not the Eye exactly. It might be good if I'm with you to keep her from trying to kill you."

Aragorn sighed, but agreed.

An hour later, the throne room was cleared and Aragorn, with Gandalf beside him, headed toward the Palentir.

"I've got your back, Aragorn."

"Pardon?"

"I'm here."

"I wasn't scared, Gandalf."

"What you will face will probably be the most frightening thing you'll see in your lifetime."

The palentir came to life and Aragorn bared Anduin. Gandalf was surprised, to say, that the sword was repaired.

The room around them turned into a room of fire that touched them, but never burned. It wasn't even hot.

A woman emerged from the flames. Her eyes were red, her nails long and black, her hair was long and curly. Brown. Her skin was pale white. She was dressed in black steel and a black cape dressed her shoulders.

"And who might you be? I know you, Gandalf. But who is this?"

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Aragorn stated proudly.

"Well, Aragorn son of Arathorn, do you wish death?"

"No, Sauron," he said, then brandished Anduin. "I am not just Aragorn son of Arathorn. I am also the heir of Isiuldur."

At that moment, Sauron let out an earsplitting shreik. Then she stopped, and Aragorn stepped back, more out of surprise. Her eyes were like flames, the iris could hardly be seen amidst the flames.

She approached them, but stepped past Aragorn and slapped Gandalf smartly across the face.

"So you never intended to join me?"

"Sauron," Gandalf began, but she slapped him again.

"I offered you all the power in the world! I never offered it to Alistar! I never offered it to him! All I ever wanted was your power! Yours! With you by my side, I could have been the most powerful Dark Lord in all of Middle Earth! Now I see: you are just like that fool, Dumbledore! You were his pawn, just like everybody else! Everybody but me! Yet you help bring the one thing that will destroy me!"

"Sauron! Calm down!"

"Why? Bring your army to Mordor. I had hoped our freindship could have been renewed. That we could have worked together again, like in the DA," Sauron said, sadly. "But I see now that it will never be renewed. I will await your pitiful army. Bring your strongest warriors. It won't be enough."

The flames diminished and the Palintir broke. The image of the woman vanished. Gandalf fell to the ground, clutching his forehead as the blood ran down. Aragorn stared at the wizard in bewilderment.

"Gandalf?"

Gandalf only stood and wiped the blood away. His heart felt heavier and more burdened than before. "I'm a fool, Aragorn. You would think that after four thousand years, you would learn to leave a hopeless cause such as her."

Aragorn shook his head, though Gandalf got the feeling that he didn't fully understand what he meant.

"Prepare your armies, Aragorn. In three days, we go to Mordor."


	32. The Mouth of Sauron

**Chapter32: The Mouth of Sauron**

That night, Gandalf did not sleep.

"_You are sad."_

_Obviously._

"_Why? Do you really think that I wouldn't have gotten angry?"  
_

_Not that angry._

"_Harry, we might not be friends anymore, but it isn't too late—"_

_By that, what do you mean?_

"_I wish I could tell you."_

_Hermione, please. It's not to late to help you._

"_Actually, Harry, it is. Hermione Granger died along time ago. If you really wanted to help her, you should have at least spied on her in first year to truly understand why I am the way I am."_

_Thanks for the hint._

"_So you'll be gathering Gondor's armies in the morning."_

_Stop evading the subhject, Hermione._

"_There is nothing to discuss."_

_You told me that something happened in first year to trigger this. That instantly rules out Malfoy calling you a mudblood in second year._

"_That doesn't mean people from Slytherin weren't calling me one already before then."j_

_Hint two: they called you "mudblood" when Ron and I weren't there. It happened on Halloween our first year, did it?_

Nothing, but her presence was still there.

_So it was on Halloween. Would you like to tell me who said this too you?_

"_Just some Slytherin fourth year…"_

_Continue the sentence Harry._

"_I'm not completely sure, but…he…he attacked me. I wasn't sure if he was going to rape me or what, but he was saying such horrible things to me."_

_What did he say?_

"_I said I—"_

_Tell me._ Gandalf thought sternly.

Sauron breathed in loudly. Gandalf wondered if she was crying. _"He called me Dumbledore's pawn. And that if I wasn't careful, I'd become your whore."_

Gandalf clenched his fists. Most wizards that were not part of the White Order were dead, so he couldn't hunt down the culprit and kill him personally.

_Hermione, _Gandalf thought. _You know that would never have happened. Why didn't you tell me? Or one of the Professors? Ron and I would have defended you with our lives._

"_I know. I just don't want to be thought of as weak."_

_Hermione, you were never weak._

"_I wish I could believe you, Harry," _That said, her presence left his mind and Gandalf rubbed is forehead, fighting the headache that was coming.

The sunrise came, but it was hard to notice because the sky looked black.

Three days came. Three days went. On the fourth day, they headed out to Mordor as swiftly as they could.

As dawn approached on the fifth day, they saw the looming gates of Mordor. Aragorn and Gandalf head toward the gates with Gimli, Legolas, Pippin, Eomer and three others to demand audience with Sauron herself.

"Send out your master!" Aragorn shouted. "We demand audience with the Dark Lord Sauron!"

The morning air was silent. Not even a bird could be heard. The gate creaked open and a creature stepped out. While the others scrunched their noses at the thing, Gandalf and Aragorn kept a strait face.

The creature looked like a man, but looked as though he was still alive due to Sauron's magic: his body was that of a skeleton and his eyes and nostrils flared as if there was fire inside of him.

"I am the mouth of Sauron," the creature said. "I will speak in her place." He turned to Aragorn and laughed. "From the words of Sauron herself: she says that you cannot possibly defeat her with such a pitiful force."

"What do you want?" Gandalf snapped. "Name your masters terms."

The creature smirked and pulled out a coat of mithril, a sword (not Sting, I assure you), and a grey, elven cloak. Gandalf's eyes widened in shock. "In our keeping is a halfling spy. I will spare his life if you agree to our masters terms."

"I will be the judge of that myself. Pray tell us what Sauron wishes."

"First: Gondor and its allies must grant parley to Mordor, that is to say, never attack Mordor. Second: Gondor must pay tribute to Mordor. Third: There will be a suitible captain to rule Rohan from Isengard. And lastly: Sauron will not receive any wizard as her second other than—"

"Then Sauron has lost her wits!" Gandalf shouted. "Gondor would never bend to her. Isengard is the property of the White Order. I never joined evil in my life. And I don't intend to start. Tell your master that, unless she rethinks her terms, there will be no redemption for Mordor."

The creature fell back, aghast. Then, it turned around and headed back into Mordor, shouting orders in the Black Language to attack.

As Gandalf fought with the remaining soldiers of Gondor and Rohan, he saw a blaze of fire and Sauron came out in her armor, sword and Mace in hand.

"Then we will fight to the death, Gandalf Stormcrow," she growled.

"Agreed, Foul Queen of Mordor," Gandalf said, drawing his own sword.

She swung her sword towards his head and he ducked, blocking the next blow from her mace with his staff. He tried to stab her but, she dodged easily. Side stepping his blows and blocking it with her own sword.

"THE EAGLES ARE COMING!!!"

The flames died and she vanished. Gandalf looked to the sky and indeed Eagles were flying and attacking the Nazgul in the sky.


	33. Sauron's Final Defeat

**Chapter33: Sauron's Final Defeat**

As soon as the Eagles came, Gandalf felt as though something was about to change the course of history. For the good of Middle Earth. The light that the Eye illuminated left them and focused on Mount Doom. Just minutes later, the earth began to shake and crack.

Gandalf started shouting for the army to get huddle into a group and he hit the ground with his staff the ground stopped shaking, but only on the ground the armies of Gondor and Rohan stood. Orcs and Nazgul alike fell into abyss.

Someone shrieked. And Gandalf looked at where the Eye once stood. In it's place was just a giant stone pillar toppling to the ground. Everyone was cheering, but realization had pumelled itself into Gandalf.

She was gone. They had done what they set out to do. He could see her renewed body which she was never able to inhabit in its obsedian casket. There was no time for tears.

"_Harry, I should have told you why I wanted you by my side…I love you too…"_

The mountain erupted and the cheering stopped. "NO! Gandalf! Frodo and Sam! Oh, God in Heaven! Don't let them be dead!" Pippin shouted through tears. An eagle landed and Gandalf mounted it, telling it to find Frodo and Sam. The eagle, plus another two went in search for the hobbits.

After circling Mount Doom for some time, Gandalf saw Frodo and Sam, who had slipped into unconciousness. He directed the eagles who dived and picked up the hobbits in its claws.

They headed back to Gondor, where both Hobbits were healed and Frodo's finger was tended to.

Gandalf sat in peace, but not the peace of victory and releif, but the peace that only sorrow and pain could leave. Puffing on his pipe, Gandalf wondered where the time had gone.

He didn't have very much long to live, only a few more years to get by with. He was offered to go with the Elves to the Grey Havens where he would die peacefully in the other world, where ever they led to.

He pondered what the Havens were. Would they show him Heaven? Would he see what would have happened if he was able to save Sauron from her fate before it even began to go into play.

He didn't know.

The corination ceremony would begin shortly. Aragorn was to become King of Gondor. The tree had come back to life and was blooming.

Gandalf stood among the many who witnessed the Return of the King. He placed the crown on Aragorn's head and Elves paid tribute. Ron's granddaughter, Arwen Evenstar, who loved Aragorn with all her heart, was allowed by her father to wed him.

Gandalf, from there, rode on to Rivendell with his godson.


	34. The Heart Never Heals

**Chapter 34: The Heart Never Heals**

The years passed by, and Gandalf felt his life draining from him. While going through his things, he found his photo album.

"Well, how bout a cup of tea, Gandalf, ol' friend?"

"Tea would be a delightful time to tell you about a young man I once knew, Bilbo."

"Oh? Really. And who is this young man you speak of?"

"His name was Harry Potter, son of James and Lilly Potter. I probably know him better than anyone else who has heard of him."

"I don't recall his name. It sounds strange and foreign."

Gandalf nodded. "It used to be a very common name. Four thousand years ago, a boy was born to James and Lilly Potter. At a tender age of one, his parents were murdered by the Dark Lord before Sauron, whose name was Voldemort. Voldemort tried to kill Harry as well, but a magical bond stopped him. That bond was ancient magic: Love. Harry's mother died to protect him and protected him to the death."

"A mother's love is stronger than anything ever witnessed."

"Yes, indeed. Harry was then raised by his aunt and uncle who worked him like a dog. When he was eleven years old, he found out from a friend of his parent's that he was a wizard who was accepted into a school called Hogwarts. He went, there, he learned of his past: how he became the most famous wizard in history since he was a baby. As he grew, he met several people along the way: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were his best friends. With his friends, he defeated Voldemort. But before he killed Voldemort, he fell in love with Hermione, but when he finally admitted it to her, it was too late, she had turned her back on him and deserted him. Leaving him to rot."

"How horrible!"

"His legacy doesn't end there. His heart was broken. He wasn't sure how he was going to live after that. But he vowed that he would protect the world from Hermione if it killed him, so he performed a soul binding spell. If Hermione died, he would die soon after she did. People still looked to Harry for council and he became wiser, though he never forgot Hermione and how much he loved her. One day, he led an army against her and she died before his eyes. Again, his heart was broken, but this time, shattered beyond repair."

"When did he die?"

"He isn't dead yet Bilbo. You look upon Harry Potter yourself."

"You?!" Bilbo nearly shouted with shock and excitement. "You're Harry Potter?!"

"Yes, I am. Sauron was Hermione, Bilbo. Your Ring was the ring I gave her in our fourth year at school."

Bilbo stared at Gandalf. After a moment in which Gandalf sipped his tea, Bilbo spoke. "So, what are you going to do now that Hermione is dead?"

Gandalf shrugged. "I was thinking about Elrond's offer to join him and the other elves to the Grey Havens. I think it would be a good place to say goodbye to Alastar, Elrond's father and my best friend for as long as I can remember."

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

Gandalf and Bilbo turned around too see Queen Arwen. "Forgive me, Gandalf, Master Hobbit. I couldn't help but overhear."

Gandalf smiled. "Yes I did love her, Lady Arwen. But I believe that it is my time to leave this era. I leav with only one regret: I only regret that I have not loved her enough to save her those who persecuted her when we were in school and ultimately from herself. I believed tha ti was in love, lady. And I was."

* * *

The End! How'd you like it? I know it switched from Hermione's POV to Harry's a lot, but hey, I think it would have been boring if I put it all in Hermione's POV since she's a giant eye for the most part. I also know it was a lot like the movie than it was the book. That's my fault. I should have refered to my copy of LotR more frequently than I did for reference.

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or Harry Potter. They both belong to Tolkien and Rowling, two very inspiring authors!


End file.
